The Little Mermaid v2
by The Whip
Summary: Parody of The Little Mermaid. A Mermaid named Ariel, falls in love with the superhero prince of Motorcity v2 Spidey and will do anything to be with him. Even give up her beautiful voice to the evil sea witch Ursula. Will Ariel have a shot at true love? Will Spidey saves her and her merkind from the hands of Ursula along with his super pets. Find out in The Little Mermaid v2 story.
1. The Cast

**Cast:  
Ariel-herself (The Little Mermaid)**

**Prince Eric-Spidey (has the the will power of Peter Parker and the powers of the Spidey from the Roadburners v2)**

**Flounder-himself (The Little Mermaid)**

**Sebastian-himself (The Little Mermaid)**

**Scuttle-himself (The Little Mermaid)**

**King Triton-himself (The Little Mermaid)**

**Ariel's sisters-****Attina, Alana, Aquata, Adella, Arista, Andrina (The Little Mermaid)**

**Ursula-herself (The Little Mermaid)**

**Flotsam and Jetsam-themselves (The Little Mermaid)**

**Grimsby-(Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)**

**Chef Louis-himself (The Little Mermaid)**

**Carlotta the maid-Mary Jane Watson (Spider-Man Animated Series of 1994)**

**Max the Sheepdog-Krypto aka superdog (Krypto The Superdog Series)**

**Extras with Max: Shoeshine aka Underdog (Underdog the movie) along with Tom and Jerry (Tom and Jerry the Movie in 1992).**


	2. The beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**It was a perfect day at sea and birds were flying over the water and dolphins were swimming happily in the sea. Then a pirate ship emerged from the fog, crashing the waves as the sailors on the ship began to sing.**

**Sailors:_ I'll tell you of the bottomless blue_**  
**_And it's hey, to the starboards heave ho_**  
**_Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you_**  
**_In mysterious fathoms below_**

**On top of the deck laid a 17 year old boy. He had dark brown hair John Cena style haircut wearing a DX army baseball cap in the back on his head, brown eyes, a black cotton tank top with a red Amazing Spider-Man spider symbol with the legs runs down to the black jacket wrap around his waist, one pair of black Red Wings bikers gloves fingerless, a light blue fainted jeans and black & white Puma shoes while wearing two weird watches on his wrists called the Spider Morpher and the Ultimatrix. This was the famous Ultimate Hero Spidey or his superhero name Spider-Man and powers of him too.**

**Next to him was an all white dog with a black nose, a Beagle, a gray cat, and on the shoulder of the cat was a small brown mouse.**

**"Ah isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face..?" Spidey asked happily. He sighed as he turned to his friend and butler. Mr. Herriman. A bunny wearing a tuxedo and tie and a black hat with a monocle.**

**"Oh yes." Mr. Herriman replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Very delightful..." He responded as a sailor walked up to them.**

**"King Triton must be in a friendly mood today." Spidey looked at him confused.**

**"King Triton?" Spidey questioned.**

**"King Triton, ruler of the merepeople." Mr. Herriman rolled his eyes. Spidey snickered at that.**

**"Sailor, that's just nonsense. There's no such things as mermaids." Mr. Herriman told him as the sailor held onto a fish. He heard this and waved it at Mr. Herriman.**

**"It's not! It's the truth!" The sailor protested. "They live in depths of the ocean!"**

**The fish in the sailor's hand began to flop which it slipped out of his hands slapped Herriman in the face numerous times and jumped back in the ocean, relieved.**

**Sailors: _Heave ho, heave ho  
In mysterious fathoms below_**

**The fish dove underwater, then looked up at the ship. It sighed of relief, then swam into the water. Other fish and merpeople are swimming too. They're swimming towards what looked like a shining golden sea castle. Inside was a concert. Everyone swam to their seats and a fanfare plays. A tiny seahorse appeared.**

**"His Royal Highness, King Triton!" The seahorse exclaimed.**

**King Triton came out riding on a clamshell carried by two dolphins and then swam to the audience. King Triton was an old merman. With a golden crown on his head. Having a big musclar body. His hair was white and he had a long white bread. His lower fish body was a turquoise blue and his tail fins were transparent with a tint of turquoise in them. His fins around his hips were a transparent with a tint of turquoise in them as well. He had a golden trident as a weapon. It was gold and it looked powerful.**

**"And the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Sebastian!" The little seahorse announced once again as a littler shell came in with a crab riding it, it was being pulled roughly by two small fish. The fish got a little rowdy, but once the crab got them settled, he rode along side the king.**

**"I'm really looking forward to this Sebastian." King Triton said smiling at him.**

**"Oh, your majesty," Sebastian said looking at him. "This will be the Finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters will be spectacular."**

**"Especially my little Ariel." Triton said.**

**"Yes, she has the most beautiful voice." Sebastian said smiling as he swam to the conductor's stand and frowned. "If only she'd show up at rehearsals once in a while." He grumbled he looked up and tapped the conductor's stick. The orchestra then played music. Three giant clamshells and revealed inside them were Attina, Alana, Aquata, Adella, Arista, and Andrina.**

**Attina, Alana, Aquata, Adella, Arista, and Andrina: _We are the daughters of Triton  
_Great father who loved us and named us well**  
**_Attina_**

**Attina: La, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**Mermaids: _Alana_**

**Alana: La, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**Mermaids: _Aquata_**

**Aquata: La, la, la la**

**Mermaids: _Adella_**

**Adella: _La, la, la_**

**Mermaids: _Arista_**

**Arista: _La, la, la_**

**Mermaids: _Andrina_**

**Andrina: La, la, la, la**

**Mermaids: _And then there is the youngest in her musical debut, our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you, to sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell, she's our sister, Ar-i . . ._**

**Everyone gasped when the last clamshell opened to reveal no one. Everyone gasped in horror, especially Sebastian. Sebastian smacked his forehead and looked up at Triton who was really angry.**

**"ARIEL!"**

**Meanwhile, a 16 year old mermaid with bright long red hair, crowning her pretty head, matched her bright red lips, flawless pale skin, bright green tail fin with a pin bag came swimming in. This was Ariel, Triton's youngest daugther.**

**"Ariel wait for me..." A boy's voice called out.**

**"Flounder...! hurry up!" Ariel shouted as she looked behind herself.**

**The figure was a blue and yellow fish. This was Flounder.**

**"Ariel, you know I can't swim that fast!" Flounder reminded her.**

**"There it is!" Ariel said, pointing to a sunken ship. "Isn't it fantastic?"**

**"Yeah, sure, it's great. Now let's get out of here!" Flounder exclaimed as he tried to swim away but Ariel grabbed his tail.**

**"You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" Ariel joked as they swam towards the ship.**

**"Flounder, let's go in." Ariel said as they arrived at the ship.**

**"Okay..." Flounder said nervously. "It's just, it, err...looks-damp in there." Flounder said nervously. "And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I've got this cough." Flounder faked cough, but Ariel wasn't buying it.**

**"I'm going in." Ariel said. "You can just stay here and um...watch for sharks."**

**Flounder stopped in fear, and he exclaimed in fear. "What? Sharks? Ariel!"**

**Flounder immediately swam inside, but ended up getting stuck.**

**"Ariel," Flounder said, struggling to get himself through. "I can't-I mean-Ariel help!" Ariel giggled at Flounder.**

**"Oh Flounder, you are funny." Ariel said as she pulled hard to get him out.**

**"Ariel, do you really think that there are sharks around here?" Flounder asked as Ariel smiled.**

**Unknown to the two, a giant shark passed by outside.**

**With a pop, Flounder finally got through the porthole. They continued through the sunken ship as Flounder said nervously. "This is great. I mean, I really love this, excitement, adventure, danger looking around every corner-"**

**He stopped when he saw a pirate skeleton in front of him, which made him scream. He swam backwards into a pillar, causing a cave in.**

**"ARIEL!" Flounder shouted and heliotherapy bumped into Ariel knocking the two over and tumbling onto the floor. Flounder was shaking in fear until Ariel kissed his cheek and comforted him.**

**"Are you okay?" Ariel asked, comforting.**

**"Yeah, sure. No prob-I'm okay."**

**"Shh..." Ariel said as if she sensed something and swam upward into another room.**

**Ariel and Flounder swam up until Ariel saw something. It was a fork but Ariel didn't know it.**

**"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" Ariel exclaimed as she smiled and stared at the object in awe.**

**"Cool! But...what is it?" Flounder asked in confusion looking at the object.**

**"I don't know, but I bet Scuttle will." Ariel said.**

**She went around the room to find more items while Flounder had the feeling they were being watched.**

**"What was that?" Flounder asked. "Do you hear something?"**

**Ariel picks up a smoking pipe and looked at it in confusion.**

**'I wanna know what this one is?' Ariel thought.**

**"Ariel!" Flounder asked, scared.**

**Unknown to them and from behind them, the huge shark from before, Bruce (Finding Nemo), came quietly up behind them.**

**"Flounder, will you relax, nothing is going to happen." Ariel assured.**

**Flounder then turned around to see Bruce about to take a huge chomp out of them. Flounder noticed this and freaked.**

**"ARIEL! IT'S A SHARK!" Flounder shouted as he swam over to Ariel getting her attention.**

**Bruce burst through the porthole, making a big hole. He chased Ariel and Flounder around as they swam upwards the sunken ship. Then Flounder went splat against a part of the mast. He got a dazed look on his face and starts sinking.**

**Ariel immediately noticed this and went back for him, grabbed him and saw Bruce swimming their way. The three then swam out of the way in time for Bruce to get half of his body through a hole in the anchor. Ariel swam off as Flounder went back over to Bruce.**

**"You big bully!" Flounder snapped angrily and then he blew a big raspberry at the shark which chomped at him after he backed up and he swam off after Ariel.**

**"Flounder, you're really are a guppy." Ariel giggled.**

**"I am not." Flounder shouted unhappily.**

**Later, on a little island, a seagull named Scuttle was humming a little tune as he looked though a pair of binoculars and fiddled with them.**

**"Scuttle!" A familiar voice called.**

**The pelican got startled and Scuttle looked through the binoculars seeing that Ariel and Flounder were a few miles away. But Scuttle was really looking through the wrong end of the binoculars.**

**"Whoa. Mermaid off the port bow..!" Scuttle exclaimed. "Ariel, how you doing, kid?"**

**Scuttle then lowered his binoculars to see that Ariel and Flounder were in front of him.**

**"Whoa, what a swim." Scuttle said.**

**"Scuttle, look what we found." Ariel said with a smile, taking her pink bag and putting it on the ground.**

**"Yeah, we were in a this sunken ship, it was really creepy." Flounder said.**

**"Human stuff, huh? Let me see." Scuttle said. He picked up the pink bag and picked up the fork.**

**"Look at this." Scuttle smirked. "This is very unusual."**

**"What? What is it?" Ariel asked eagerly.**

**"It's a dinglehopper." Scuttle explained. "Humans used these little babies to straighten their hair out." He continued as he demonstrated by putting the fork in his hair, and spun it around. "See? Just give it a little twirl here and yank there and voila!"**

**After yanking on his hair with the fork, Scuttle had really long similar to Ariel's.**

**"After that, you've got yourself a awesome hairstyle that humans go nuts over." Scuttle finished and handed the fork back to Ariel.**

**Ariel then took the pipe out of her pink bag and asked, "What about that one?"**

**The seagull then took the pipe and exclaimed in excitement, "Oh man! This I haven't seen in years! This is awesome! It's ailed, a banded, bubblus snarfblatt."**

**"Wow!" Ariel and Flounder said to each other.**

**"Now the snarfblatt dates back to pre-historical times when humans used to sit around and stared at each other all day." Scuttle explained.**

**On 'stare at each other all day,' Scuttle came to Ariel's face and stared at him in the eye.**

**"Sounds pretty boring..." Ariel yawned.**

**"It was boring." Scuttle stepped back from Ariel explaining. "So they invented this snarfblatt to make fine music. Allow me."**

**Scuttle then demonstrated by blowing into the pipe only to blow hard he nearly choked.**

**When Ariel heard the word 'music', she gasped. "Music?" she exclaimed.**

**"It's disgusting!" Scuttle exclaimed about the pipe.**

**"Oh, the concert!" Ariel exclaimed. "Oh my gosh. My father's gonna kill me!"**

**She then started putting the stuff back in her pink bag.**

**Scuttle looked over the pipe saying, "I could turn this thing into a planter fore later days."**

**"I'm sorry, I gotta go!" Ariel said as she snatched the pipe.**

**With that, she, and Flounder off. When they were a mile away from Scuttle, Ariel turned back towards Scuttle and called. "Thank you, Scuttle!"**

**"Anytime, kid, anytime." Scuttle called out.**

**Unknowing to Ariel and Flounder, two sinster eels Jetsam and Floatsam watched them.**

**Meanwhile, in a dark lair, a woman was watching Ariel and Flounder swimming via the crystal ball as she sat on a throne. She was a 21 year old woman with long white hair, red lips, obese purple-skin, black octopus abdomen. Her name was Ursula.**

**"Yes, hurry home, princess. We wouldn't want to miss Daddy's celebration, do we?" Ursula then scoffs. "Celerbration indeed...Yeah right. In my day, we had fantastical feats when I lived in the palace."**

**As she said that part, Ursula took a shrimp from a shrimp invested cabinet and ate the shrimp.**

**"And now, look at me, wasted away to practically nothing. Banished and exiled and practically starving while he and his flimsy fish folk celebrate. Well, I'll give them something to celebrate about! JETSAM! FLOATSAM!"**

**Meanwhile, back with the eels, Floatsam hit himself on the head and rubbed it.**

**"I want to keep an eye on this pretty little daughter of his." Ursula ordered.**

**Floatsam and Jetsam nodded and they swam quickly after Ariel.**

**Back in the dark lair, Ursula smiled evil as she finished, "She may be the key to Triton's undoing."**

**She chuckled evilly, plotting her revenge.**


	3. Part of Your World

**Chapter 2: Part of Your World**

**The good news, Ariel and Flounder got back to the castle.**

**The downside to it, the concert was over and Ariel was being scolded by Triton and Sebastian.**

**"I just don't know what to do with you young lady!" Triton exclaimed.**

**"Daddy, I'm sorry...I just forgot." Ariel said apologetically.**

**"As a result of your reckless behavior..." Triton began.**

**"Careless and reckless," Sebastian corrected.**

**"The entire celebration was uh," Triton said but was interrupted by Sebastian.**

**"Well it was ruined! That's all! Completely destroyed!" Sebastian snapped. "This concert was the pinnacle of my career!"**

**"But it wasn't her fault!" Flounder said coming into the conversation. "Sharks chased us, then we fought. Well...we swam away actually from it. And then we were safe. But then this seagull named Scuttle came and it was 'This was this' and 'This was that'...and..." Flounder explained.**

**"Seagull?" Triton asked interrupting Flounder.**

**"Uh...oh..." Flounder said realizing what he as he hid behind Ariel.**

**"Ariel you went up to the surface again didn't you?" Triton demanded. "Didn't you?"**

**"Nothing…happened." Ariel responded nervously.**

**"Oh, Ariel, how many times do we have to go through this?" Triton scolded. "You could've been seen by one of those barbarians. By…by one of these humans."**

**"Daddy, they're not barbarians!" Ariel argued.**

**"They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish eater's hook?" Triton asked.**

**"I'm 16 years old! I'm not a child anymore!" Ariel snapped in annoyance.**

**"Not another word! And I am never to hear you go into the surface again do you understand?" Triton argued.**

**Ariel was about to say something but closed her mouth and swam away in tears.**

**Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Hmph, kids, they think they know everything, you give them an inch, and they swim right over you." Sebastian said.**

**"Do you think I was…hard on Ariel?" Triton asked.**

**"Hard on Ariel, definitely not," Sebastian said. "Why if Ariel was _my _daughter, I'd show her who's boss. And none of this 'flitting to the surface to see Scuttle' and other nonsense, no sir, I'd keep her under tight control." Triton smiled as he got an idea.**

**"You're absolutely right Sebastian." Triton agreed.**

**"Of course." said Sebastian proudly.**

**"Ariel needs constant supervision."**

**"Constant.**

**"Ariel needs someone to watch over her and keep her out of trouble."**

**"All the time."**

**"And you are the perfect person for the job."**

**Sebastian gasped but then sighed in frustration and then walked to find Ariel. "How did I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies, not tagging after some teenager!"**

**Sebastian looked to his left and saw Ariel and Flounder outside the courtyard. Ariel and Flounder swam off and Sebastian swam off after them noticing this.**

**"What is that girl up to?" Sebastian asked himself swimming after Ariel and Flounder.**

**Later, Sebastian had followed Ariel to a blocked cave. He was a yard from them and hid behind a rock. Ariel looked around to see if anyone was watching her. At that moment, Sebastian knelt down so he wouldn't be discovered.**

**Ariel moved the boulder that covered the entrance and she and Flounder swam inside.**

**Sebastian saw this and tried to swim after but when the rock closed Sebastian's shell got trapped and tried to break free. Once he did with a pop he got sent flying into a bill. He bounced off of it and landed on the ground rubbing his head.**

**Sebastian's eyes widened when he saw the grotto, seeing it was full of human stuff. He saw Ariel examining the forks. Flounder looked at her in concern.**

**"Ariel are you okay?" Flounder asked.**

**Ariel sighed sadly. "If only I could somehow make him understand…" Ariel said referring to Triton.**

**Sebastian heard this and was confused. "Huh?" He slowly whispered so Ariel couldn't hear.**

**"Why?" Flounder asked.**

**"I just don't see things the way he does." Ariel continued. "I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things…could be bad."**

**Sebastian swam behind a barrel and watched Ariel who began to sing.**

**Ariel: _Look at this stuff_**  
**_Isn't it neat?_**  
**_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete_**

**She puts the fork on a candelabra that already had a knife and a spoon on it.**

**_Wouldn't you think that I'm the girl?_**  
**_The girl who has everything_**

**Flounder swam to a globe and swam around it.**

**_Look at this trove_**  
**_Treasures untold_**

**Flounder stopped swimming and watched as it spun fast.**

**_How many wonders can one cavern hold_**

**Flounder swam to a chest which held gold and jewel sand opens it.**

**_Looking around here, you'd think_**  
**_Sure, she's got everything_**

**_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I got whozets and whatzits galore_**  
**_You want thingamabobs?_**  
**_I got 20_**

**Ariel got out a case of corkscrews and showed it to Flounder. She then puts it down sadly and sighs.**

**_But who cares_**  
**_No big deal_**  
**_I want more_**

**Sebastian continued to watch as he raised an eyebrow, wanting to see where it was going.**

**Julie: _I wanna be where the people are_**

**She looked up at a music box with a man and woman dancing on it ballroom style.**

**_I wanna see_**  
**_Wanna see them dancing_**

**She spun it around a bit.**

**_Walking around in those-_**

**"What do you call them?" Ariel asked.**

**Flounder held up his fin and pointed at it.**

**"Oh, feet." Ariel giggled. She played with Flounder's fin making him giggle.**

**_Flipping your fins _**  
**_You don't get to far_**  
**_Legs are acquired for jumping, dancing _**  
**_Strolling along down a-_**

**"What's that word again?" Ariel wondered.**

**Ariel: _Street_**  
**_Up where they walk _**  
**_Up where they run_**  
**_Up where they stay _**  
**_All day in the sun_**  
**_Wandering free_**  
**_Wish I could be _**  
**_Part of that world_**

**Sebastian continued to walk around until he bumped into something and he saw MONSTERS! But it was actually his reflections in a funhouse mirror. This made him scream. He then tumbled backwards on the lantern.**

**_What would I say_**  
**_If I could live out of these waters _**  
**_What would I pay _**  
**_To spend a day warm on the sand_**

**She and Flounder then laid on the ground, smiling and Ariel sighed sadly.**

**_Betcha on land_**  
**_They'd understand_**  
**_That they don't reprimand their daughters_**  
**_Bright young women_**  
**_Sick of swimming_**  
**_Ready to stand_**

**The two swam over to a bookcase and Ariel picked it up and looked through it.**

**_And ready to know what the people know_**  
**_Ask them my questions and get some answers_**

**Meanwhile, Sebastian rolled dizzily in the lantern. Ariel and Flounder were looking at a painting of a woman with a lit candle.**

**_What's a fire and why does it  
(What's the word?) Burn?_**  
**_When's it my turn_**  
**_Wouldn't I love_**

**Ariel swam up towards a hole in the roof of the cave as Flounder smiled.**

**_Love to explore that shore up above  
Out of the sea_**

**She then swam down sadly with Flounder watching sadly.**

**_Wish I could be  
Part of that world_**

**The song ended when Sebastian fell out of the lantern and then caused a crash which made Flounder besides Ariel hide. She then saw Sebastian covered with random objects as he had a necklace along with a pipe in his mouth while his chin lying across a post. Sebastian seemed to be glaring at Ariel intently.**

**"Sebastian?" Ariel asked in surprise**

**Sebastian spat out the pipe of this mouth as he stood up got the stuff off of him as Sebastian asked, "Ariel, what are you-How could you-WHAT IS ALL THIS?"**

**"It's-uh-it's just my collection." Ariel replied nervously as Flounder got out of his hiding place as she spoke.**

**"Oh, I see, your collection." Sebastian said as the crabcomposer got even more angry and shouted. "IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE, HE WOULD-"**

**"You're not going to tell him are you?" Ariel asked with a worried look on her face. "Oh, please Sebastian. He would never understand."**

**"Ariel, you are under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." Sebastian said taking Ariel's hand and he, Flounder and Ariel began to walk off when Ariel heard a noise.**

**"What do you suppose?" Ariel asked in confusion as she swam off to find the source of the noise.**

**Sebastian and Flounder later found Ariel on the surface watching a pirate ship that was on the sea which fireworks shot up from. Ariel then giggled.**

**"Ariel, what are you-" Sebastian began to scold until he looked towards the ship and gasped. "Jumping Jellyfish!"**

**Ariel then swam towards the big cruise ship.**

**"Ariel? ARIEL! PLEASE! COME BACK!" Sebastian shouted in despair. He turns towards Ship, "Let's go! We must swim after her!"**

**Flounder nodded and he and Sebastian swam after Ariel, who did not know that one great thing she would find on the ship.**


	4. Ariel meets Spidey

**Chapter 3: Ariel meets Spidey**

**Ariel swam over to the ship and climbed up the slide. She looked on to see that there was a party.**

**When she looked to her right she saw Krypto and Shoeshine wandering around for someone or something. They then stopped and sniffs something and sniffed the ground as they came towards Ariel.**

**"Aah!" Ariel said quietly as she hid a bit scared.**

**She hid and decided to see if the two dogs had left to only find Kyrpto and Shoeshine licking her.**

**"Krypto, ****Shoeshine****! Where are you guys?" A voice called out. This got the dogs attention as they looked for the source of the voices. Ariel rubbed her cheek.**

**Meanwhile Spidey ****was looking for Krypto ****and Shoeshine**** and the two dogs came and jumped onto Spidey**** and licked him. "Guys, guys get off!" He laughed and he got up after ****Krypto ****and Shoeshine got off.**

**"What'cha doing guys?" Spidey**** asked them.**

**Ariel saw Spidey**** and gasped. She smiled as this was the cutest boy she met in her life.**

**"I think I'm in love." Ariel ****said dreamily.**

**"Hey there sweetie! Quite a show eh?" A voice asked and Ariel turned around to see Scuttle.**

**"Scuttle ****stop! They'll see you!" The 16 year old mereprincess scolded.**

**"Oh, I get it. We're being entreating." Scuttle ****said with a smirk, then he shouted at the top of his lungs as he stood up. "WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!"**

**Ariel then pulled Scuttle ****down angrily, "Quiet!" she snapped. Ariel ****then pointed to Spidey ****who played the guitar ****Krypto along with Shoeshine sat to next to him ****and Tom dances to the guitar music and Jerry on the barrel plays clapper like a mexican dancer****. "I've never seen a human this close before. Oh…he's very cute, isn't he?" Ariel ****said in awe.**

**Scuttle ****looked at Tom****, thinking Julie was talking about him. "I dunno, he looks kind of feline ****to me." Scuttle said shrugging.**

**"Not that one, the one in the black clothing****." Ariel s****aid, turning Scuttle****'s head towards Spidey.**

**"My bad." Scuttle ****said, stupidly.**

**Then Mr. Herriman came out on the deck as Mr. Herriman got everyone's attention. "QUIET!" He shouted getting their attention. "Thank you." He said as ****he calmed down. "Now it's my greatest pleasure to give Spidey**** a very special and an tribute to Motorcity v2 in the hornor of Spidey or known by the superhero name Spider-Man with his services as a hero. We persent to you all of you**** from his parents and myself. Even if he created most of it himself."**

**Everyone laughed at his remark.**

**"Mr. H, you shouldn't have." Spidey ****said smiling.**

**"No problem." Mr. Herriman said as he gave some crew members the cue.**

**"Happy Spider-Man day Spidey!"**

**Then the members of the crew pulled out a sheet off the objects ****and the objects were two metal balls containing working watches ****replica of his Spider Morpher and Ulitmatrix ones do actually worked if anyone wants them that is.**

**_Okay then…thanks mom and dad…I guess…_Ben thought to himself as he looked at the metal balls in awe of his watches.**

**Krypto, Shoeshine howl in the night while Tom and Jerry clapped.**

**Spidey ****looked at Mr. Herriman. "Thanks man."**

**"Your father thought of it and your mother agreed, in hopes that the second hero would rise with you**** would become a wedding present."**

**Spidey ****groaned. "Mr. Herriman, please don't start." He said as he walked towards the railing of the ship as ****Ariel and ****Scuttle**** hid. The Wielder of the Ultimatrix and The Spider Morpher ****got a telescope looked out at the sea as he continued. "Mom and Dad AND you aren't still mad I didn't fall for Jennifer Nocturne or Kai Greene?"**

**"Don't take this the wrong way Spidey****, but the whole city**** wants you to marry the right girl." Mr. Herriman said. "Look at young Gwendolyn…I mean uh Gwen, she married Kevin didn't she? And they fell in love in High School."**

**Spidey ****then sat on the railing, watching the sea and the sky. "Well she's out there somewhere. I just haven't found her yet." Ariel ****s****miled upon hearing this.**

**"Perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough."**

**"Believe me Mr. H. When I do, I'll know, and it will hit me like lightning." Spidey said but his spider sense goes off in the red zone.**

**Then the sky grew dark and a flash of lightning tore through the sky. That caused the eight's attention. Then wind was blowing really hard.**

**"Hurricane a coming!" a lookout named Gibbs (Pirates trilogy) shouted. "Stand fast! Secure the rigor."**

**Everyone on deck then started scrambling all over the place to secure the riggoring as it began to rain really hard. Meanwhile, **

**Flounder ****and ****Sebastian**** were swimming towards the boat, but they then got tumbled by the waves.**

**Back on the ship, Ariel ****and ****Scuttle h****ung onto the side of the ship for dear life.**

**"Whoa! The winds really starting to pick up!"Scuttle shouted.**

**Then ****Scuttle**** literally got blown away.**

**"WHOA! ARRILLEE!" He shouted as he got blown away in the wind.**

**Back on the ship, the pilot of the ship got blown off of the steering wheel and Spidey saw this and**** ran up there activted his Spider Morpher as the nanobots spread over his body and the Spider-Man Unlimited Suit is online ****and grabbed it.**

**Ariel then got blown off of the side of the ship, but luckily, she landed in the water. She then swam up to the surface. A flash of lightning then hits the boat, setting the mast ablaze. Ariel gasped.**

**On the ship, Spidey ****saw a rock, looming ahead of the ship, crashed into the rock causing everyone to fall off the ship.**

**In the water, the pilot landed in the middle of the water as did Mr. Herriman.**

**"Hang on!" Spidey ****yelled as he shot out a web line towards ****Mr. Herriman and grabbed Mr. Herriman and headed back towards the ship. Spidey ****looks around and only sees Tom, Jerry, Shoeshine ****on the ship. They ****frowns as Spidey ****looks at ****them confused.**

**"Wait…there someone missing." Sp****idey sa****id looking around the boat as if he forgot something. Spidey ****then heard Krypto ****bark upon the ship and saw that he was surrounded by a ring of fire on the ship with a green glow with him it was Kryptonite weaking him.**

**"Kyrpto..!" Spidey exclaimed along with Shoeshine, Tom, and Jerry also shouted worried for their friend.**

**The Wielder both of the Ultimatrix and Spider Morpher swam towards the ship and wall crawl up the side. He dodged some of the flames. He then his spider sense kicked in as he heard a crack from behind him and saw the mast fall, but dodged it just in time.**

**The mast then fell through the deck into a room filled with dynamite, fireworks, etc.**

**Spidey sighed with relief and ran up to where Superdog was trapped with the Kryptonite and shot out a web line at the green rock and yanked it away from him. "Jump, boy." He exclaimed. "Come on, boy! Jump! You can do it, boy!"**

**Without hesitation, Kyrpto jumped into Ben's arms and Ben ran off with Krypto in his arms only to get his own foot stuck. He also accidentally threw Krypto into the Water. Krypto then swam to the lifeboat and got in, soaking wet.**

**As Spidey struggled to get himself free. Mr. Herriman looked up at the ship and saw something that made him gasp,**

**"SPIDEY!" Mr. Herriman shouted, pointing to a flume that was a flame that was an inch from a barrel of gunpowder.**

**Spidey looked to his left at the barrel of gunpowder and gasped. The ship's top deck then exploded.**

**Ariel wasn't any less shocked and she swam around looking fractionally for Spidey. The 16 year old mermaid then looked left and saw an unconscious Spidey aka Spider-Man (whose nanobots costume is not tattered) floating on a raft-like piece of wood. His raft then tipped over causing him to roll into the sea and sink. Ariel then dove in and grabbed him and held onto him as she brought him to safety.**

**The next morning, Ariel was laying next to Spidey's unconscious body after his mask was removed by nanotech but the mask caught her in a picture of her in his mask before it was removed by itself she find out his idenfity as Spider-Man heard back on the ship and she removes his cap to the side of him on the sand. Scuttle came up to them.**

**Ariel looked up at them. "scuttle, is he…dead?"**

**Scuttle opened Spidey's eyelid a bit and closed it. "It's hard to tell." he said. He went to his foot covered by black/blue color boot with the three spider legs and listened to it, because Scuttle was an idiot. "I can hear no heartbeat." he said.**

**Then Spidey started breathing, but didn't actually wake up.**

**"No, wait! He's breathing." Ariel said in relief. "He's so cute." She strokes' Spidey's short hair as she began to sing. But unknown to her that two certain animals were listing to her it was Tom and Jerry as Jerry was top of the rock with Tom to the right of the rock trying not to seen. "Man Tom look at that." Jerry asks Tom in a quiet tone as Tom looked at the red hair girl with a bright green tail fin laying closed to him and Tom nodded.**** But Spidey's spider suit has a built in audio recorder and as Ariel singing to him his suit mays tells him who was the girl saved him.**

**Ariel: _what would I give_**  
**_To live where you are?_**  
**_What would I pay_**  
**_To stay here beside you?_**

**At that moment Flounder and Sebastian washed up on the shore and looked at Ariel.**

**_What would I do to see you_**  
**_Smiling at me?_**

**When Sebastian saw Ariel next to Spidey, he stared for a minute and his jaw dropped open as far as it could, but Scuttle closed it for him.**

**_Where would we walk?_**  
**_Where would we run?_**  
**_If we can stay all day in the sun?_**  
**_Just you and me_**

**Spidey began to open his eyes and woke up and saw Ariel, looking over him. Although Spidey was just waking up and the sun was burning, he couldn't see Ariel clearly, but just a blur until it cleared. He smiled, because he knew a girl was singing to him.**

**_And I could be  
Part of your world_**

**And then Krypto and Shoeshine ran up to Ariel's way, making her hide with Flounder, Sebastian and Scuttle. Underdog came up to Spidey who struggled to get up and licked his cheek and looked back towards Ariel who dove into the water.**

**"Spidey!" A familiar voice called.**

**Then Mr. Herriman along with Tom, Jerry and Krypto ran up to Spidey, and Mr. Herriman helped him to his feet. His outfit looked pretty tattered.**

**"Spidey, are you okay?" Mr. Herriman asked in concern. "Don't scare me like that." He said. "I nearly had a heart attack."**

**"Mr. Herriman, you're never going to believe this in a million years, but a girl rescued me." Spidey told his friend.**

**"Wha...?" Mr. Herriman was bewildered.**

**"She was singing, and she had the most beautiful voice..." Spidey said and Mr. Herriman rolled his eyes.**

**"I'm serious." Spidey said. "She saved my life and...sang with the most beautiful voice."**

**"Sounds like someone's swallowed too much seawater..." He assured. "Let's go." Mr. Herriman said, and he turned towards Krypto, Shoeshine, Tom and Jerry who were looking towards the sea. "That means you four."**

**With that, Spidey, Mr. Herriman, Krypto, Shoeshine, Tom and Jerry walked up to the castle.**

**Meanwhile Ariel a****nd the others watched the entire thing from behind the rocks.**

**"Okay, we're gonna forget this whole thing ever happened." Sebastian ****explained. "The sea king will never know. If you won't tell him. I won't tell him. I'll stay in one piece."**

**Ariel continued to eye Spidey**** as she concluded her song.**

**Ariel:_ I don't know when  
I don't know how_**  
**_But I know something's starting right now_**  
**_Watch and you'll see_**  
**_Someday I'll be_**  
**_Part of your world_**

* * *

**Meanwhile Floatsam ****and Jetsam watched the whole thing.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, Ursula ****was watching the entire thing in her lair from her apprentices' point of view as well. She then laughed.**

**"Oh, I can't stand it! It's too easy!" Urusla exclaimed in disbelief/happiness. "The child is in love with a human and not just any human. A SUPERHERO**** PRINCE! Her daddy will love that." she said in sarcasm/smirk.**

**"King Triton****'s headstrong lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden." she finished.**

**Ursula then eyed a bunch of sea worms who cowered in fear as she cackled.**


	5. Under The Sea

**Chapter 4: Under the Sea**

**At the palace, the next day, the girls are outside the dressing room. Ariel was inside the room, dressing or singing.**

**"Ariel, time to come out. You have been in there all morning." Andrina called.**

**Soon Ariel came out, singing to herself, seemingly happily obviously to everything around her.**

**"What's with her?" Attina asked in confusion.**

**Ariel then bumped into Triton.**

**"Oh! Morning, daddy." Ariel greeted as she puts a flower behind Triton's ear. She then leaves, continuing to sing to herself.**

**"Oh, she's, like totally got it bad." Attina said.**

**"What? What have she got?" Triton asked in confusion.**

**"Isn't it obvious, daddy?" Andrina asked and then said romantically, "Ariel's in love."**

**"My daughter?" Triton asked in shock as he took the flower Ariel put behind his ear. "In love?" Then he smiled, thinking of Ariel falling in love with someone.**

* * *

**Later at a rock, Sebastian is pacing back and forth a big nervous wreck. Ariel is on the rock happily playing with the flowers. Flounder is there too.**

**"Okay, so far, so good." Sebastian said. "I don't think the king knows. But I don't think we can't keep something like this a secret for long."**

**As Sebastian pace, Ariel begins to pick petals off a flower.**

**"He loves me…" Ariel said as she picked a flower, then says disappointed as she picks another, "Hmm, he loves me not." then she picked off the last petal and exclaims "He loves me!" Then she starts to giggle in an excited way. "I knew it!"**

**"Ariel, stop talking crazy." Sebastian snapped as he swam to Ariel.**

**"I gotta see him again! Tonight! Scuttle knows where he lives."**

**"Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs." Sebastian complained.**

**"I'll swim up to his castle," Ariel said. "Then Flounder can splash around to get his attention and then we'll go…" Ariel continued, but got cut off by Sebastian.**

**"Down here is your home!" Sebastian snapped as he pointed down.**

**"Ariel, listen to me." Sebastian said. "The human world is a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there."**

**Sebastian began to sing as music began to play.**

**Sebastian: _The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake_**

**Sebastian swims towards Ariel as he continued to sing.**

**Sebastian: _Your dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake_**

**Ariel turned her head away, angrily.**

**_Just look at the world around you_**  
**_Right here o the ocean floor_**

**A lot of fish swam around Julie, who enjoys it and floats a little upward as she twirls a lot.**

**Sebastian:_ Such wonderful things surround you_**  
**_What more are you looking for?_**  
**_Under the Sea_**  
**_Under the Sea_**  
**_Darling, it's better_**  
**_Down where It's wetter_**  
**_Take it from me_**  
**_Up on the shore they work all day_**  
**_Up in the sun they slave away_**  
**_While we devoting_**  
**_Full time to floating _**  
**_Under the Sea_**

**Sebastian then swam up to Harry Potter (Harry Potter) who's playing the clams like drums. Then Sebastian did the drums.**

**Sebastian and Harry:_ Down here all the fish are happy_**  
**_  
_Sebastian: _As off through the waves they roll  
_**  
**Sebastian and Harry:_ The fish on the land ain't happy_**

**Sebastian:_ They're sad cause they're in the bowl_**

**As Sebastian sings that, a big, sad looking fish was floating inside a bubble.**

**Sebastian: _The fish in the bowl is lucky_**  
**_They're in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss gets hungry_**

**On "hungry" Sebastian uses his claw to pop the bubble.**

**Big Fish: _Guess who's gonna be on the plate_**

**Sebastian:_ No way! Under the Sea_**

**Ariel was fidgeting with the same flowers.**

**_Under the Sea_**

**Suddenly, one flower pops up from the ground, revealing a seahorse.**

**Sebastian:_ Nobody beats us, fry us and eat us_**

**Then a bunch of seahorse; pop up and swam around Ariel.**

**_In fricassee_**

**Sebastian saw a hook, picks it up and puts it in a clam and the clam didn't like it.**

**Sebastian:_ We what the land folks love to cook_**  
**_Under the sea we're off the hook_**  
**_We've got the troubles_**  
**_Life is the bubbles under the sea_**

**As Sebastian sang that, the clam spat the hook at him. Luckily, Sebastian dodged it.**

**_Under the Sea_**  
**_Under the Sea_**  
**_Under the Sea  
Since life is sweet here_**  
**_We got the beat here naturally _**

**Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger:_ Naturally-ee_**

**Sebastian: _Even the sturgeon and the ray_**  
**_They get the urge and start to play_**

**Then the sturgeon played a clarinet like thing while a ray used rocks as symbols.**

**_We got the spirit, you got to hear it_**  
**_Under the Sea_**  
**_The newt played the flute_**  
**_The carp played the harp  
The plaice played the bass_**  
**_And they're sounding sharp_**  
**_The bass play the brass_**  
**_The chub played the tub_**  
**_The fluke is the duke of soul_**

**Jake Long (American Dragon):_ Yeah_**

**Sebastian:_ The ray he can play_**  
**_The lings on the strings_**  
**_The trout rocking out_**  
**_The black fish she sing_**  
**_The smelt and the sprat_**  
**_They know where it's at _**  
**_And oh, that blowfish BLOW!_**

**All of the sudden Flounder came swimming towards Ariel with no one seeing them. He swam to Ariel whispered into Ariel's ear. Ariel, smiled and they swam off.**

**Sebastian:_ YEEEAAAAAAHH!_**  
**_Under the Sea_**

**Sea creatures: _Under the Sea_**

**Sebastian was riding a school of fish and jump off them.**

**Sebastian:_ When the sardine_**  
**_Begin the beguine _**  
**_It's music to me(us)_**  
**_What do they got? A lot of sand_**

**As he sang, he picked up some sand and tosses it.**

**_We got a hot crustacean band_**  
**_Each little clam here_**  
**_Know how to jam here _**  
**_Under the Sea_**

**Sebastian swam up and begin to laugh and danced and hhe sang the next part.**

**Sebastian:_ Each little slug here_**  
**_Cutting a rug here_**  
**_Under the Sea_**  
**_Each little snail here_**  
**_Know how to wail here_**  
**_That's why it's better_**  
**_Under the water_**  
**_Ya, we in luck here _**  
**_Down in the muck here_**  
**_Under the Sea_**

**When Sebastian finish the song, everyone noticed that Sebastian had left.**

**"Ariel?" Sebastian asked. "Guys..?"**

**Everyone, but Sebastian leave the scene now.**

**"Somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor." Sebastian whined.**

**"Sebastian!" A voice called out. Then Sebastian turned to see a tiny seahorse swimming to him.**

**"Sebastian, I've been looking everywhere for you." The tiny seahorse said. "I got an important message from King Triton."**

**"King Triton!" Sebastian asked in fear. The seahorse nodded.**

**"He wishes to see you right away." The seahorse said. "Something about Ariel..." Then he swam off, leaving Sebastian in a big panic state.**

**"He knows." Sebastian exclaimed in horror.**

* * *

**At the throne room, Triton looks at the flower Ariel has given him, while waiting for Sebastian.**

**"Let's see now," Triton chuckles smiling. "Oh, who could the lucky merboy be?" Triton then looks up and sees Sebastian at the entrance. He clears his throat as he hid the flower behind him and said, "Come in, Sebastian."**

**"I mustn't overreact." Sebastian said to himself. "I must remain calm."**

**Sebastian swam over to Triton. When he got there, Sebastian said in a really high pitched voice, "Yes?" Sebastian clears his throat and he said in a normal voice, "Yes, your majesty."**

**"Now, Sebastian, I'm concerned about Ariel." Triton said then asked. "Have you've noticed she's been acting peculiar lately."**

**"Um…peculiar..?" Sebastian asked nervously.**

**"You know, moaning about, singing to herself…" Triton explained. "You haven't noticed, hmm?"**

**"Oh, well, I-" Sebastian stammered. His eyes become scared looking.**

**"Sebastian," Triton said, getting a bit anxious.**

**"Hmm?" Sebastian asked nervously. Triton signaled Sebastian to come closer and he did.**

**"I know you have been keeping something from me…" Triton said.**

**Sebatian gulped, then asked nervously, "Keeping something?" He then began to sweat.**

**"About Ariel." Triton responded. Sebastian looked down at his own claws hands seeing that they were shaking. The crabcomposer held them as he look back at Triton.**

**"Ariel…?" Sebastian said.**

**"In love?" Triton asked, smiling devishly. That did it. Sebastian couldn't hold it any longer.**

**"_I __TRIED TO STOP HER, SIR!" Sebastian_ cried as he got on his legs and looked like they were begging.**

**"_SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN," Sebastian_ cried. _"I TOLD HER TO STAY AWAY FROM HUMANS! THEY ARE BAD! THEY ARE TROUBLE! THEY-" _But Sebastian was cut off on his sentence by Triton.**

**"Humans?" Triton asked, then yelled angrily. "WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?"**

**"Humans?" Sebastian lied, smiling nervously. "Who said anything about humans?"**

**Then Triton grabs Sebastian by his body and swam off.**


	6. Destruction of Ariel's grotto

**Chapter 5: Destruction of Ariel's Grotto**

**Later, Flounder led Ariel back into her grotto.**

**"Flounder, why can' t you just tell me what this is all about." Ariel whined.**

**"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Flounder told her.**

**"Close your eyes." Flounder said.**

**The 16 year old merprincess nodded and closed her eyes.**

**Then he led Ariel further into the grotto. "Ta-da!" Flounder exclaimed, when the two were all the way into the grotto. Ariel opened her eyes and gasped when she saw…**

**"Spidey's replica watches." Ariel exclaimed in surprise. "Flounder, you're the best!" she said as she hugged her friend.**

**Ariel went over to the two metal balls floating there in front of her. "It looks like them. It even has spiders symbol." She exclaimed, admiring the balls with the spider symbols as they open up and reveal the Ultimatrix and Spider Morpher and she grabs them and slipped them on her wrists and she pretended, "Oh, Spidey, run away with you? I don't know. It's kind of awesome." The watches go insivible on her wrists.**

**She then laughed and spun around. She'd never been so happy in her entire life. She stopped and gasped when she saw Triton in the entrance with an intent look on his face as he held the trident.**

**"Dad!" Ariel gasped in shock.**

**Flounder hid behind a treasure chest and peeked at the conversation. Sebastian was right behind Triton now looking down at the ground in guilt.**

**"I consider myself a reasonable merman." Triton said, swimming to Ariel and he stopped a yard in front of hr. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed."**

**Ariel bit her lip and began to explain, "But Daddy, I-" her sentence was cut short by Triton.**

**"Now, is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" Triton demanded.**

**"Dad, I had to!" Ariel argued.**

**"Contact between the human world and the merworld is forbidden. Ariel, you know that, everybody knows that?" Triton scolded.**

**"He would've died." Ariel explained.**

**"One less human to worry about." Triton said coldly, turning around.**

**"You don't even know him!" Ariel snapped angrily.**

**"Know him? I don't have to know him!" Triton snapped. "They're all the same; spineless, savage, harpooning, fish eaters in capable of having anything-"**

**That did it for Ariel because she couldn't hold it anymore. _"DAD, I LOVE HIM!" _she shouted. The young mergirl gasped at her own words and covered her own mouth and hid behind the two metal balls, but she still looked at Triton.**

**"Uh-oh." Ship said in worry.**

**"No." Triton said in disbelief and in shock. He then got angry. "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!" He yelled.**

**"I don't care anymore." Ariel pouted.**

**"So help me, Ariel, I'm going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it." Triton said menacingly as his trident started to glow.**

**Then Triton fired lasers from his trident everywhere, destroying Ariel's valuables.**

**"Daddy! No, stop, Dad! Please!" Ariel cried.**

**Ariel turned and realized that Triton was going to destroy the balls of Spidey's watches holders once and for all. She then shouted, "Daddy, NO!"**

**But it was too late. Triton shot a laser and destroyed the balls.**

**Julie looked down at the remains of the balls in shock. Her shock then turned to sadness and started to cry as she buried her face in her arms and lay face down on the rock. Triton's anger turned into guilt. He swam off sadly, feeling very ashamed. Flounder, and Sebastian came out of their hiding spots and came over to Ariel.**

**Sebastian then spoke to Ariel, "Look, Ariel, I-"**

**"Just go away." Ariel said, still crying.**

**Sebastian sighed sadly and floated off, but Flounder stayed for one second and shed a tear and followed him. As Ariel continued crying, Flotsam and Jetsam came in through the hole in the top of the cave and stayed a yard behind her.**

**"Poor child. Poor sweet child." Flotsam said.**

**"She has a very serious problem." Jetsam said. "If only there was something we can do. There is something."**

**Ariel stopped crying, lifted her head up, dried her tears and looked at the two eels.**

**"Who-who are you?" Ariel asked, a little scared.**

**"Don't be scared." Flotsam said. "We represent someone who can help you?" As Flotsam said this, he floated around Ariel.**

**"Someone who can make all your dreams come true." Jetsam added. "Just imagine, you and Spidey-"**

**"Together forever…" The two eels finished in unison.**

**Ariel didn't follow. "I-I don't understand." she responded.**

**"Ursula… has great powers." Jetsam said.**

**The 16 year old mermaid thought about this. "The sea witch?" she wondered. "Why that's-I couldn't possibly-" She then yelled, "No! I won't go with you! Just get out of here! Leave me in peace!" And with that, she buried her face in her arms again and turned away.**

**"Suit yourself." Jetsam said.**

**"It was only a suggestion." Flotsam added.**

**As Jetsam and Flotsam went towards the entrance of the grotto, Flotsam pushed the broken shell of an spider symbol to Ariel. Ariel stared at the spider symbol for a few seconds. She then reached her decision and looked back at the eels who almost left the grotto.**

**"Wait." she called.**

**"Yessssssss?" Jetsam and Flotsam asked, turning towards Ariel.**

**A minute later Sebastian and Flounder were swimming off back, still sad for Ariel. Flounder's eyes widened as he tapped on Sebastian's shoulder.**

**"Look." Flounder said. The two turned to see Ariel, swimming off with Jetsam and Flotsam after she opened the boulder.**

**"Ariel, where are you going?" Sebastian asked as he, and Flounder swam up to Ariel and the eels.**

**"I'm going to see Ursula." Ariel said coldly.**

**Sebastian and Flounder stopped dead in their tracks when they heard that name. Sebastian grabbed Ariel by the tail and said, "Ariel, no! She's a demon! A monster!"**

**"Why don't you go tell my father! You're good at that!" Ariel yelled and shook Sebastian off her tail. Then she swam angrily with Flotsam and Jetsam.**

**"But I-" Sebastian stammered and turned towards Flounder with a determined look on. "Come on!" he said.**

**They ran/swam after Ariel, Jetsam and Flotsam in hot pursuit fearful that Ariel would do something that she and the others would do something that they would regret for the rest of their lives.**


	7. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Chapter 6: Poor Unfortunate Souls**

**Later, Ariel followed Jetsam and Flotsam through a geyser field until they came to a twisted and evil looking castle. The young mermaid assumed that this was where Ursula lived as she looked up at it nervously.**

**"This way." Jetsam and Flotsam said in unison as they point inside an opening.**

**Ariel gulped nervously and followed them inside. She was a bit creeped out by the interior of the castle hallways as she followed Jetsam and Flotsam in. What really freaked Ariel out was the garden of souls where the plant like creatures looked at if they were telling Ariel this: "Don't go any farther. Turn back". Then a creature grabbed onto Ariel's wrist, making her yelp. She struggled until she swam up and off after Jetsam and Flotsam until she came to a room.**

**"Come in. Come in, my child." A sinister female voice said. Ariel froze with shock and spun around to see Ursula there.**

**"We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude." She scolded as she swam over to a mirror to put on make-up. "One might question your upbringing. Now then you're here because you have a thing for this boy. This, er… superhero prince fellow named Spidey. Not to blame you. He is quite the catch, isn't he?"**

**As she continued using indium levers on all the items on every spread out items. She then used lipstick for her lips. "Well, angelfish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want…is to become a human yourself.**

**Ariel gasped upon hearing this. "Can you do it?" she asked with a light of hope inside her.**

**Ursula smirked and turned towards Ariel. "My dear sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to."**

**Ariel became a bit nervous as the evil sorceress began to sing.**

**Ursula:_ I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_**  
**_They weren't kidding when they call me, well, a witch_**

**Jetsam and Flotsam snickered earning a glare from Ursula, making them shut up.**

**But you'll find that nowadays, I mended all my ways**

**_Repented seen the light and made a switch _**  
**_True? Yes._**  
**_And I fortunately now I know a little magic_**  
**_It's a talent that I always have possessed _**  
**_And here lately, please don't laugh_**  
**_I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable lonely and depressed_**

**On her table, a hologram of a skinny man and a fat woman appeared.**

**"Pathetic." Ursula thought as she continued singing.**

**Ursula:_ Poor unfortunate souls_**  
**_In pain_**  
**_In need_**  
**_This one longing to be thinner_**  
**_That one wants to get he girl_**  
**_And do I help them?_**

**She snapped her fingers and the hologram man was more fit and the woman was more skinny. The two smiled and hugged.**

**Yes indeed**

**_Those poor unfortunate souls_**  
**_So sad_**  
**_So true_**

**Meanwhile, at a doorway to the entrance of the garden of souls, Sebastian looking in and looked shocked. He then signaled for the Flounder to come over. They then tiptoed/swam though the garden.**

**They come flocking to my cauldron**

**_Crying "Spells, Ursula, Please!"_**  
**_And I help them? _**  
**_Yes I do_**  
**_Now it's happened once or twice_**  
**_Someone couldn't pay the price_**  
**_And I'm afraid I had to rank them across the coals_**

**The holograms then turned into the holograms of poor unfortunate souls, making Ariel gasp in horror.**

**Yes I've had the odd complaints**

**Ursula plucked one of those pink string things.**

**But on the whole I've been a saint**

**On "saint", Ursula then puts the pink string over her head, making her look like a nun.**

**To those poor unfortunate souls**

**After that, Urusla swam over to Ariel, putting a hand on the mermaid's shoulder. "Now here's the deal." she began to explain to Ariel as they swam over to the table. "I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? 3 days. Now listen, this is important.'**

**As Ursula continued, a hologram of three sun based over a hologram of the earth. "Now, before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get Spidey to fall in love with you. That is he's got to kiss you."**

**"Okay." Ariel said with a smirk.**

**"Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love." Ursula said as a hologram of a crown and a heart then shimmered.**

**"Spidey, here I come." Ariel said with a smile.**

**Unknown to anyone, Sebastian and Flounder tiptoes/swam into the room and stayed at the doorway.**

**"If he does kiss you before the third day, you'll remain human…permanently." Ursula said as a silhouette of a human girl running, making Ariel smile.**

**"But if he doesn't kiss you, you'll turn back into a mermaid." Ursula said.**

**The hologram of the silhouetted girl of Ariel turned into a silhouette of Ariel in her mermaid form and the real Ariel frowned and the hologram faded.**

**"And…you belong…to me." Ursula said in a dark tone.**

**"No, Ariel!" Sebastian yelled, but, without warning, Jetsam and Flotsam wrapped themselves him and Flounder.**

**"Have we got a deal?" Ursula asked Ariel.**

**"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again." Ariel said, half to herself.**

**"That's right." Ursula agreed in fake shock. "But you'll have your boy." She chuckled fiendishly, "Life is full of tough choices, isn't it." She chuckled again and realized something.**

**"Oh! And there is one more thing." Ursula said. "We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know."**

**"But I don't have any-" Ariel started, but she got cut off by Ursula.**

**"I'm not asking much. Just a token, a trifle." Ursula responded. "You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is…your voice."**

**Ariel gulped at the thought of this and put her hand on her throat. "My voice?" she asked nervously.**

**"You got it, sweetcakes." Ursula replied. "No more talking, singing, zip." She then popped her lip after "zip".**

**"But without my voice, how can I-?" Ariel asked, but was cut off again.**

**"You'll have you looks. Your pretty face. And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!" Ursula responded in rhythm like she was singing on "body language", she started shaking her butt and began to sing again.**

**Ursula:_ The men up there don't like a lot of blabber_**  
**_They think a girl who gossips is a bore_**

**As she said this, she went to a cupboard and opened it.**

**Yes, up there it's much preferred**

**_For ladies not to say a word_**  
**_And after all, dear, that is idle prattle for_**  
**_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation_**

**She threw a few ingredients into a cauldron as Ariel looked on.**

**True gentlemen avoid it when they can**

**_But they dote and swoon and fawn_**  
**_On a lady who's withdrawn_**  
**_It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man_**

**Ursula then threw a tongue into the cauldron**

**Come on, you poor unfortunate soul, go ahead**

**_Make your choice_**

**As Ursula sang the next line, she made a vision of Spidey grinning like the Flash with his arms crossed over his chest appear before Ariel who smiled lovingly at the image.**

**I'm a very busy woman**

**_And I haven't got all day_**  
**_It won't cost much_**  
**_Just your VOICE!_**

**As Ursula said that part, the vision of Spidey looked like he was saying it and the vision disappeared as Ursula jumped forward, scaring the daylight out of Ariel.**

**Ya poor unfortunate soul**

**_It's sad_**  
**_But true_**

**Ursula then put a hand on Ariel's shoulder and made a contract and quill appear.**

**If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet**

**_You've got to pay the toll_**  
**_Take a gulp, take a breath_**  
**_Go ahead and sign the scroll_**

**Ariel read the first part, which read, "I, hereby hand over to Ursula, one voice. Signed X._"**

**Jetsam, Flotsam, now I've got her, boys**

**_The boss is on roll_**  
**_This-poor-_**

**A stern look came onto Ariel's face as she looked up.**

**Un-**

**Ariel grabbed the pen as Sebastian and Flounder gasped in shock.**

**Fortunate soul!**

**Ariel then turned her own head away while clenching her teeth as she signed "Ariel" on the dotted line. When Ariel finished signing her own name, Ursula took the contract and smiled evilly. Her cauldron then started glowing blue.**

**Ursula:_ Beluga, sevruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea_**

**As Ursula chanted this, a blue whirlwind appeared around her and Ariel who looked extremely nervous.**

**Larynxes, glacydis ad max laryngitis**

**La voce to me!**

**Then two huge green phantom like hands appeared. Each was to her left and right.**

**"Now…sing." Urusla ordered, darkly as she looked at Ariel with an insane look in her eyes and an evil toothy grin.**

**Ariel nodded nervously, took a deep breath and began to sing.**

**"Keep singing!" Ursula exclaimed.**

**Then one phantom hand held Ariel who was still singing still while the other went into her mouth and down her throat and took a gold glowing sphere out. It was Ariel's voice! Even though it was captured, Ariel's voice still sang. She then clasped her hand over her throat as she looked on with shock on her face. The phantom hands took the sphere to Ursula as it went into her necklace as she smiled fiendishly.**

**Then Ursula began to laugh wickedly as Ariel got trapped in a yellow bubble and she began to completely change. Her tail split in two and transformed into human legs. After the transformation was done, Ariel was now a 16 year old human girl with the same eyes, hairstyle and cap. The bubble that had her trapped, popped and Ariel landed on the ground.**

**Her friends swam over to her and helped her swim to the surface as quickly as possible as Ursula continued laughing.**


	8. Meeting The Ultimate Hero

**Chapter 7: Meeting The Ultimate Hero**

**On a beach near the castle, Spidey was playing his guitar (to the tune of _Part of Your World_) while Mr. Herriman was reading a book on mermaids, and Krypto, Shoeshine, Tom, and Jerry were watching Spidey play on the guitar. The Ultimatrix Wielder and Spider Morpher then stopped and sighed sadly as he stood up and Mr. Herriman closed his book as he, Krypto, Shoeshine, Tom, and Jerry looked at Spidey.**

**"What's wrong?" Mr. Herriman, Tom, Jerry, Krypto, and Shoeshine asked.**

**"That voice who was singing. I can't get it out of my head." Spidey sighed.**

**"Spidey, you watched a lot of soap operas with your parents." Mr. Herriman assured.**

**"She's real." Spidey said. "She could be anywhere. I looked everywhere. Where is she?" But Spidey have informed by his spider suit on the girl saved him was a mermaid with bright red hair stretches down to the butt, purple seashell bra, bright green tail fin, bright blue eyes, flawless pale skin and her name was Ariel but his spider sense goes off.**

**Meanwhile on another part of the shore, Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian got washed up. Sebastian and Flounder were the only ones exhausted. Ariel who was sitting in the water woke up slowly and she touched where her fin would be, but instead she touched what felt like skin. The 16 year old mer-human girl lifted her former fin and saw that she had human legs! She smiled knowing, that she's a human.**

**"Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" Scuttle's voice called and Ariel looked up to see Scuttle coming towards her. When Scuttle saw that Ariel was a human, he didn't notice it. He stopped to where Ariel was sitting and continued in an excited tone.**

**"Look at ya! Look at you! There's something different." He exclaimed and he took a guess. "Don't tell me. I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dingle hopper, right?"**

**Ariel shook her head in response.**

**"No? Okay. That's not what it is. Let me guess again." Scuttle said. "New seashells?"**

**Ariel shook her head in response again.**

**"No new seashells." Scuttle said as he paced back and forth, not even noticing Scuttle's human legs. "I gotta admit it. There is something about you. It's on the tip of my tongue. If I think long and hard I'll-" Scuttle got cut off by Sebastian.**

**"SHE'S GOT _LEGS, _YOU IDIOT!" Sebastian shouted.**

**The seagull looked at Julie's legs and gasped.**

**"She traded her voice to the sea witch, Ursula and Ariel got legs." Sebastian explained. "Ariel has been turned into a human." He said as Ariel tried to stand up on her new legs.**

**"She has to make Spidey fall in love with her." Flounder also explained. "And he's gotta kiss her. On the lips."**

**As Ariel stood up, she lost her balance and her legs wobbled. "And, she's only got three days!" Flounder exclaimed in despair as Ariel fell down and water splashed on the group.**

**"Just look at her! On legs! On HUMAN legs!" Sebastian exclaimed in despair. He then gasped like he was going to die. "My nerves are shot! This is a disaster! What will her father say?"**

**"I'm going to go back home right now and tell King Triton what I should have done in the first place." Before Sebastian could go to the sea, Ariel looked at him and began shaking her head.**

**"And don't shake your head at me, young lady!" Sebastian said to Ariel. He then explained something in a happy tone. "Hey, maybe there's still time. We can get that witch to give your voice back, then you can go home with all your normal underwater creatures and just be…" He tried to look for the right words when he saw that Ariel looked like she was going to cry.**

**"Just be…" He then sighed sadly, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life." Sebastian then groaned. "Alright, alright. I'll try and help you find that prince."**

**Ariel then smiled and kissed Sebastian on the cheek. Sebastian then went on a rock.**

**"What a softie I am." Sebastian said.**

**"Now, Ariel, I'm telling you, if you wanna be a human, you gotta dress like one. Now let me see." Scuttle said as he looked through a treasure chest and took out a white sheet and a rope.**

**Meanwhile, Spidey, Krypto, Shoeshine, Tom, and Jerry walked along the shore until Shoeshine sniffed something. Krypto also sniffed the same thing as the two got excited and they began running towards it. Tom and Jerry follow them also.**

**"Krypto, Shoeshine!" Spidey yelled as ran at sonic speed after the dog of wonder and Kryptonain "You two find something!" Spidey scolded.**

**Meanwhile, where Ariel and the others were, Ariel was wearing the white sheet like a Jessica Rabbit type dress on her now and she was using the rope as a waistband. The group look at Ariel proudly while Scuttle wolf-whistled.**

**"Ya look great, Ariel, you look sensational." Scuttle said.**

**Then they heard Krypto and Shoeshine's bark. They all turned immediately around to see Krypto and Shoeshine coming around the corner, looking around in excitement. They then looked their way and began running over there.**

**"It's a dog! Hide!" Scuttle yelled in panic. And with that Scuttle and Flounder hid behind the rock dog of wonder then ran towards Ariel until he chased her around a rock until she got up on the rock. Then he licked her. That was when Tom, Jerry, and Spidey came around the corner.**

**"Shoeshine." Spidey called, scurrying around like a maniac. "What is it, boy?"**

**"Spidey look there over on the rock." Krypto told Spidey through the unsvieral comm.**

**The Ultimatrix wielder and Spider Morpher then saw Ariel on the rocks.**

**"Go ahead, talk to her." Tom encouraged Spidey**

**"Oh." Spidey said, looking at Ariel who was a little freaked out and fixed her hair. "Are you okay?"**

**"Don't worry about my dogs. They're harmless and you'll get used to it. I'm Spidey, this is my friends Tom, Jerry, Krypto, and Shoeshine. Are you familiar? Have we met?" Spidey asked smiling.**

**Ariel nodded with a smile and Spidey smiled. "I knew it. You're the one! The one I've been looking for!"**

**"What's your name? Spidey asked with a smile even he knew her name.**

**Ariel smiled and opened her mouth to respond "Ariel" was what she would've said, but nothing came out and the girl put her hand on her throat.**

**"_Aw, man, I forgot that I traded my voice to Ursula to be a human." _Ariel thought sadly.**

**When Spidey saw Ariel's mouthed her name 'Ariel' Spidey just grin "let me guess it is Ariel by chance?" Spidey asked her.**

**Ariel just sit there stunned that Spidey just figured out her name "What...? how...?" Ariel mouthed as Spidey can figured out how he speak ones without no voice.**

**"What you can't talk Ariel?"**

**Ariel shook her head sadly.**

**"Well, maybe I can just figured out by your mouth movements." Spidey said smiling.**

**"It's alright Ariel." Tom said.**

**Krypto and Shoeshine sighed in relief and Ariel did the same. Then she got a bright idea. She then tapped Spidey's shoulder.**

**"Huh?" Spidey asked. Then he and the others turned towards Ariel who first gestured as if she was trying to sing.**

**"Spidey, I think she's trying to tell you something." Shoeshine explained.**

**"Okay." Spidey said to Shoeshine then turned to Ariel, "You're hurt?" The Ultimatrix and Spider Morpher wielder asked. "NO, that's not it. You need help!"**

**Then without warning, Ariel slipped off the rocks and Spidey's spider sense kicked in caught her in his arms with high reflexes and supported her by standing up.**

**"Whoa, whoa, careful. Careful. Easy." Spidey said. Then they looked at each other in the eyes and Spidey looked over her outfit. "You must have really been through a lot. Come on. You'll be okay where we're going. Let's go guys."**

**Krypto, Shoeshine, Tom, and Jerry nodded and followed after Spidey and Ariel. Ariel looked back at Sebastian, Scuttle, Flounder who watched her waved to her with a smile while Scuttle gave her a thumbs-up as Sebastian unknown to the others followed Ariel.**

**Later in a bathroom, Ariel played in a bubble bath in a huge tub as a young 18 year old woman with red hair, sky blue eyes, a white tank top with a dark blue jeans and white shoes "Poor thing. Washed from a shipwreck, huh? No worry, MJ will have you better in no time." The girl known as Mary Jane Watson Parker (Spider-Man Animated series) said to Ariel. MJ then picked up Ariel's "dress" and looked towards her, "I'll just get this washed for you."**

**Later, Ariel's ragged dress was tossed into a huge wooden, but soapy water filled tub. Sebastian then poked his head out of the dress only to poke it back in ass by a washer named Paulina Sanchez (_Danny Phantom_) washed it.**

**"Did you see that girl that came here with Spidey this afternoon?" Another washer named Pansy Parkinson (_Harry Potter_) asked. "I mean, you guys must have heard about her."**

**"Well I heard…" MJ said as she washed the dress. Under the water, Sebastian made a silly and shaky voice underwater. He then was taken out of the water and then he burped as MJ unaware of the crab/composer. "Then again, I don't remember."**

**"MJ's right. The girl was washed up onto sore and in rags. Third of all, she doesn't even speak." Another girl named Cleo De Nile (_Monster High_) added as she took the dress and hung it on a clothesline. "Not my idea of a princess. If Spidey's looking for a girl, I have a bit of available ones right here."**

**As she said the last part, Cleo took out a literarily long list of names while Sebastian unnoticed, jumped out of the dress pocket and jumped into a window.**

**Then Sebastian looked around himself and gasped. He found a lot of dead fish, being cooked, fried, etc. what shocked him was a plate filled with dead crabs. This shocked him so much that Sebastian fainted.**


	9. Kitchen Mischief

**Chapter 8: Kitchen Mischief**

**Meanwhile, Mr. Herriman and his friend Peter Parker sat at the table as Spidey looked out the window at the sea.**

**"Oh, Spidey. Be reasonable." Mr. Herriman said. "Nice young ladies don't swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and just flutter of into oblivion."**

**"He does have a point, Spidey." Peter agreed.**

**"I'm telling you guys, she was real." Spidey replied, looking at Mr. Herriman and Peter. "I'm gonna propose to Ariel." He looked back out the window and finished, "And I'm gonna marry her."**

**"Now come on, dear. Don't be shy." MJ's voice said as she and Ariel who was now wearing a beautiful pink dress similar to Cinderella's entered. Spidey was astonished by Ariel's looks.**

**"Oh, Spidey, isn't she a vision?" Mr. Herriman asked.**

**"You look beautiful Ariel." Spidey said, looking at Ariel.**

**"Come, come, you must be famished. Let me help you my dear." Mr. Herriman said, pulling Ariel's chair out and allowing her to sit in it. She saw a fork and picked it up and started combing part of her hair with it. "There we go, quite comfy? Uh. It's-It's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, huh, Spidey?"**

**"Yep." Spidey smiled. But then he, Mr. Herriman, MJ and Peter Parker look at Ariel strangely while she was combing her hair with the fork. She noticed everyone looking at her strangely and she immediately puts it down.**

**As Mr. Herriman sat down he began to smoke a pipe. Ariel saw the pipe and brightened. She made a gesture as if she was asking to see it. Mr. Herriman looked at Ariel and noticed that she wanted to see the pipe. He handed her the pipe.**

**"Oh you wanna see this?" Mr. Herriman asked. "I bought it 8 years ago and I-" He got cut off when Ariel blew into the pipe as hard as she could, causing a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Mr. Herriman's face was covered in what looked like soot. Spidey, MJ and Peter burst out laughing and stopped for a second.**

**"Man," MJ said, giggling. "That was hysterical, Peter."**

**"I agree, MJ" Peter chuckled.**

**"Sorry, Mr. H," Spidey said, clearing his throat.**

**"Why, Spidey. That's the first time I seen you smile in weeks." MJ stated.**

**"Very amusing." Mr. Herriman said, ironically as he cleaned his own face.**

**"What's for dinner, MJ?" Peter asked.**

**"I'm hungry." Spidey said.**

**"Oh, you're gonna love it." MJ replied. "The chef's making his specialty, stuffed salmon."**

**Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Sebastian woke back up when he heard someone humming. He stood up and looked around to see a short tanned skin man wearing a chef's uniform he was Skinner (Ratatouille) and he was kitchen chef. His humming started to become singing now.**

**Chef Skinner: Nouvelle cuisine**  
**Les Chame Elyeses**  
**Maurice Chevalier**

**He cleared his throat**

**Les poissions**  
**Les poissions**  
**How I love les poissions**  
**Love to chop**

**On the next three chops, Sebastian cringed.**

**And serve little fish**  
**First I cut off their heads**  
**And I pull out their bones**  
**Ah, mais oui**  
**Ca, c'est toujours delish**

**Sebastian looked like he wanted to throw up.**

**Les poissions**  
**Les poissions**  
**Hee, hee, hee!**  
**Hah hah hah!**  
**With the cleaver I slice them in two**

**Sebastian then went face to face with half of a dead fish. Sebastian made a silly face and looked like he wanted to scream.**

**I pull out what's inside**  
**And I serve it up fried**  
**God, I love little fishes**  
**Don't you?**

**After he hid under a lettuce leaf, he slithered to see more.**

**Here's something for tempting the palate**

**Sebastian continued slithering because he was a crab/composer while he's under the leaf.**

**Prepared in the classic technique**  
**First you pound the fish flat with a mallet**

**On "pound", Skinner pounded the fish with a mallet while Sebastian gets sent up in the air.**

**Then you slash through the skin**  
**Give the belly a slice**

**On "slash," "belly," and "slice", Sebastian cringed even harder as he hides in his lettuce leaf.**

**Then you rub some salt in**  
**Cause that makes it taste nice**

**Skinner walked over to the other side of the counter, picked up the lettuce leaf and found Sebastian underneath it.**

**Oh man, I have missed one**

**He then picked up Sebastian.**

**Sacre bleu!**  
**What is this?**  
**How on earth could I have miss**  
**Such a tiny little succulent salmon**  
**Quel donmage**  
**What a loss**  
**Here we go in the sauce**

**He tossed Sebastian into a bowl of sauce.**

**Now some flour, I think**  
**Just a dab**

**He tossed a dab of flour on Sebastian, making him entirely white from the flour. He sneezed.**

**Now I stuff you with bread**

**He stuffed Sebastian with some bread**

**It won't hurt cause you're dead**  
**And you're certainly lucky you are**

**On "are", he spat out the bread.**

**Cause it's gonna be hot in my big silver pot**  
**Tootle loo, mon poission**  
**Au revoir**

**He tossed Sebastian into the pot. But when he almost landed in the water, the flour on him was gone and flipped back onto the counter and Skinner picked him up with what looked like a pitching fork.**

**"What is this?" he wondered. Then Sebastian pinched Skinner's nose really hard, he yelled out and he began to chase him around the room.**

**Sebastian jumped away from him just as Skinner landed his hand in the frying pan. Again, he screamed in pain, just as the frying pan landed on his foot. He held his foot and jumped around saying, "Ow!" seven times. He then took a bunch of knives and threw them at Sebastian who hid under a counter. Skinner sent over there read to slice and dice. Sebastian then took the bowl of sauce and put it over Skinner's head. The bowl broke and Skinner was now mad, he took his cleaver and sliced the counter, but noticed that Sebastian was gone and noticed that he went to a shelf full of plates and pans. He ran over there with a mallet and Sebastian hid in the shelves just as Skinner jumped, crashing into the shelves.**

**Meanwhile, Ariel, Spidey, Mr. Herriman, MJ and Peter could hear the huge crash from inside the dining room.**

**"Uh-I think I better go see what Skinner is up to." MJ said, before she ran off.**

**Back in the kitchen, which was now a total mess, Skinner searched frantically for Sebastian.**

**"Come out, you scrawny crab or salmon and FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Skinner shouted.**

**"SKINNER!" MJ yelled and Skinner immediately spun around to see MJ in the doorway, tapping her foot. Then his eyes widen in fear. He always hated it when Peter's girlfriend, MJ loses her temper and takes it out on him.**

**"What are you doing?" she yelled in her enraged voice.**

**"I-uh-It's just-" Skinner stammered and replied, smiling innocently. "I'm sorry, MJ." Then he did a toothy grin in a nervous way.**

**MJ scoffed as she rolled her eyes and picked up the tray and walked back to the dining room.**

**Back in the dining room, Peter said, "You know, Spidey, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some sights around the city. Something in the way of a tour?"**

**"I'm sorry, Peter, what was that?" Spidey asked turning towards Peter and MJ came back and put everyone's plates which were now each in front of everywhere. He didn't seem to be listening.**

**"You can't spend all your time moping around, you need to get out. Do something." Mr. Herriman said and Peter lifted his plate cover to reveal Sebastian, "Get your mind off-" Spidey cut him off.**

**"Easy, Mr. H, easy. I get it." Spidey replied as he, Mr. Herriman, Peter or MJ did not notice Ariel lifting her plate cover and signaling Sebastian to hide there and Sebastian rolled like a rolling pins across unnoticed as Spidey continued. "It's not a bad idea. If she's interested."**

**Sebastian successfully made it underneath Ariel's plate cover. Ariel put the cover back over here plate immediately and leaned on it as Spidey turned towards her and asked, "Well, whaddya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?"**

**Ariel nodded.**

**"Good. Let's eat before this salmon rolls off my plate." Mr. Herriman said as he used his fork to eat some of his salmon only to find his plate empty.**

**Later that night, Ariel who was wearing a pink night gown watched from the balcony of her bedroom, Spidey was playing with Shoeshine and Krypto.**

**"Come here, boys." Spidey said as he played with Shoeshine and Krypto. He looked up at Ariel and waved to her. Ariel, who blushed waved back and went back inside her bedroom.**

**Inside Ariel's room, Ariel got into bed in a big bed while Sebastian was ready for bead even though he was a crab.**

**"This is the worst day of my life." Sebastian said, angry as he brushed the lettuce out of his shell. Ariel pats Sebastian on the head. Sebastian then turned towards Ariel and said, "I hope you're happy." "Now we got to make a plan to get Spidey to kiss you. Tomorrow when he takes you for that ride you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes like this." Sebastian said as he demonstrated, batting her eyes and then he puckered his lips and leaned closer to a pillow. "You gotta pucker your lips like this. And then…" Sebastian then kissed the pillow. He turned to Ariel and asked, "Okay?"**

**Then they looked to see Ariel who was now asleep.**

**Sebastian smiled as he got into bed next to Ariel.**

**"You are hopeless, Ariel. You know that. Completely hopeless." Sebastian said with a yawn.**

**And with that, Ariel and Sebastian fell fast asleep.**

**Meanwhile, in the undersea palace, Triton had a worried look on his face as he paced back and forth. Then the tiny seahorse came up to him.**

**"Any sign of them?" Triton asked turning towards them.**

**The seahorse shook her head sadly and said, "No, your majesty. We've searched everywhere. We haven't found a trace of Ariel or Sebastian."**

**"Keep looking, leave no shell unturned, no coral explored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." Triton replied.**

**"Yes sire." The seahorse said as she bowed to him and swam off.**

**"Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" Triton said sadly to himself.**


	10. Kiss the Girl

**Chapter 9: Kiss the Girl**

**The next day, Spidey and Ariel took a tour in the city in Spidey's car which was orange painted with '01' on the sides with the Conferate flag on the top it was the General Lee. What baffled Spidey the most was when Ariel leaned over the side of the car and she was looking at the view from underneath the car, a fact that chuckled Spidey. As the car passed by on the bridge, Flounder came out of the water and called up to it.**

**"Hey, Sebastian! Has he kissed her yet?" Flounder asked.**

**Then Sebastian poked his small body out of his hiding places and spoke to him, "Not yet," he replied as Flounder groaned.**

**Later in the plaza, Ariel looked on at everything with a smile as Spidey stood next to her. She then looked to see a puppet show and she ran over to the booth and pulled the puppet off the hand, _"Oops! Sorry." Ariel_ thought.**

**A little later, Spidey and Ariel danced in the plaza as they smiled. Then a minute later, Spidey and Ariel were driving off to the countryside underneath an archway as Scuttle came up to the edge of the bridge and called down to Flounder.**

**"Hey, Flounder, any kissing?" he called.**

**Flounder shook his head sadly.**

**"They better hurry." Scuttle said, in frustration.**

**Later as Spidey and Ariel rode along the countryside in the car Ariel made a gesture as if she wanted to drive.**

**"_I don't see why not. Besides something telling me things are about to get interesting around here." _ Spidey thought.**

**The two then switched places and Ariel was in the driver's seat while Spidey was in the passenger seat. But when Ariel drove, she drove like a maniac. Spidey then saw that the chasm with a ramp over it in front of the car and smile. He then just relaxed and the car hit ramp and flew safely across to the other side "Yee-Haw" Spidey yell out as the General Lee went flying to the other side. Then after when the car was on ground again. Ariel drove more calmly making Spidey more relaxed with a sigh.**

**Later that evening, Ariel and Spidey sat in a rowboat on the lake. Meanwhile, Flounder, Sebastian and Scuttle tried to see if anything was happening.**

**"Move over, Scuttle. I can't see." Flounder said, trying to look over Scuttle.**

**"Nothing! One day left! Wait a minute! This calls for a little romantic situation. Stand back!" Scuttle jumps to a tree trunk.**

**"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" said Sebastian in panic. He turned towards the others. "Cover your ears!"**

**"Why?" Flounder asked**

**Then Scuttle started singing terribly making everybody cringe.**

**"THAT'S why." Sebastian said and the other said, covering their own ears.**

**In the boat, as Spidey rowed. He heard the pelican's horrible singing and cringed. "Oh Man! That guy better get a new job!" he said to Ariel who nodded as she cringed.**

**She looked up at Scuttle who gave her the "OK." hand signal as he continued to sing. She then put her face in her own hands in frustration. _"Yeah. This will surly improve my chances of kissing Spidey a million percent_." Ariel thought in frustration.**

**Sebastian jumped into the water, "Oh crud! You want something done right, you gotta do it yourself." Sebastian complained as he came out of the water and looked at the other creatures with a smile. "Now we have to create the mood. Percussion." Sebastian said as his girlfriend May (who was told by Flounder), Flounder, and Scuttle used the drums.**

**"Strings." Sebastian said and some fish and Flounder began to play various string instruments.**

**"Winds." Sebastian continued as some more fish came up and played a clarinet and oboe.**

**"Words." Sebastianfinished and he, Flounder and Scuttle begin to sing.**

**Sebastian: There you see her**  
**Sitting there across the way**  
**She don't got a lot to say**  
**But there's something about her**

**They leaned towards Spidey who looked at Ariel in confusion as they continued. Ariel then looked at Sebastian and silently gasped.**

**And you don't know why**  
**But you're dying to try**  
**You wannna kiss the girl**

**Sebastian, Flounder and Scuttle hid and Spidey turned to look behind himself.**

**"Did you hear something?" Spidey asked. His Spider Sense goes off but no danger got him.**

**Ariel just shrugged as Sebastian, Flounder and Scuttle began to sing.**

**Sebastian, Flounder and Scuttle: Yes, you want her**  
**Look at her, you know you do**

**Spidey and Ariel then looked at each other with a smile**

**Possible she wants you too**  
**There is one way to ask her**  
**It don't take the word**

**The others looked on with smiles of hope as Spidey and Ariel leaned towards each other face to face. The red messy haired pony tailed princess moved in for the kiss, but Spidey leaned back as he rowed. Ariel then sighed in annoyance.**

**Not a single word**  
**Come on and kiss the girl**

**Sebastian then turned towards the others with a smiled.**

**"Sing with me, now." Sebastian said and they all began to sing.**

**All (besides Spidey and Ariel): Sha la, la, la, la, la**  
**My, oh, my**  
**Looks like the boy's too shy**  
**Ain't gotta kiss the girl**

**Ariel felt pretty frustrated right now. You can tell in her features as well.**

**Sha, la, la, la, la**  
**Ain't it sad?**  
**Ain't it a shame?**  
**Too bad, he's gonna miss the girl?**

**"You now I feel real bad about not knowing your name." Spidey said to Ariel if playing a game with her. "Hmm. Maybe I could guess. Is it, uh, Paulina?"**

**Ariel shook her head, making a look that said, "Ew! No!"**

**"Okay, no." Spidey said. "How about Cleo?"**

**Ariel shook her head again in disgust.**

**"Bonnie?"**

**Sebastian leaned towards Spidey and whispered, "Ariel. Her name is Ariel." he finished before hiding again.**

**"Ariel?-" Spidey wondered aloud. Then Ariel smiled and nodded.**

**"Ariel?" Spidey asked Ariel in excitement, smiling. She nodded again.**

**"That's kinda cool." Spidey said with a smile. "Okay, Ariel."**

**Sebastian began to sing again as Flounder opened the drapes to the lagoon and Spidey and Ariel's boat went through the drapes and into the lagoon.**

**Sebastian: Now's your moment**  
**Floating in a blue lagoon**

**Then Sebastian rose out of the water, unnoticed by Spidey and Ariel.**

**Boy, you better do it soon**  
**No time will be better**  
**She don't say a word and she won't say a word**  
**Until you kiss the girl**

**The others the joined in again.**

**All (beside Ariel and Spidey): Sha, la, la, la, la**  
**Don't be scared**  
**You got the mood prepared**

**Then fireflies flew through, putting on some lights.**

**Go on and kissed the girl**  
**Sha, la, la, la, la**  
**Don't stop now**  
**Don't try to hide it now**  
**You wanna kiss the girl**  
**Sha, la, la, la, la**  
**Float along**  
**Listen to this song**

**At this point, Sebastian, Flounder and Scuttle were dancing when Scuttle came down in front of them singing terribly. Then they all clamped Scuttle's mouth, causing him to shut up.**

**The song says "Kiss the Girl"**

**Then a few fish and Flounder swam around the boat as they sprayed water from their mouths like whales.**

**Sha la, la, la, la**  
**The music plays**  
**Do what the music says**  
**You gotta kiss the girl**  
**You've gotta kiss the girl**

**As Spidey and Ariel looked at each other passionately, smiling, the others looked on excitedly as they smiled.**

**You gotta kiss the girl**  
**You wanna kiss the girl**

**Sebastian were looking on as he held Scuttle by the throat and shook him like a nanny as Sebastian shouted, "GO ON!"**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**When Spidey's spider sense goes off but too late he and Ariel were about to kiss, the boat tipped over, making the two fall into the water. Sebastian groaned in frustration as the others swam off.**

**"Ariel, are you okay?" Spidey asked as he and Ariel stood up.**

**Unknowing to them, Jetsam and Flotsam high-fived each other.**

**Meanwhile, as Ursula watched Spidey and Ariel standing up in the water from her crystal ball. She then smiled as she spoke, "Nice work. That was a close one." her smile then turned into a scowl. "Too close! That good for nothing brat! She's better than I expected!"**

**The sea witch then swam over to her cupboard and got out both a potion vial and a glass sphere(in which a butterfly was contained) as she swam over to her cauldron.**

**"At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Well, it's time for Ursula to take matters into her own hands!" She yelled as she threw the glass sphere and the potion into the cauldron and she continued evilly as she held out the necklace that contained Ariel's voice, "Triton's daughter will be mine! And then, I'll make him write and I'll see him squirm helplessly like a worm on a hook!"**

**She then laughed evilly as she transformed into a human girl and her voice changed.**

**Later that evening, Spidey (who was wearing his Spider suit without the mask) played his guitar as he stood on a balcony overlooking the sea. Peter and MJ who had been looking on from behind a pillar for two minutes approached him after the Ultimatrix and Spider Morpher wielder had stopped playing with a sad sigh.**

**"Spidey," Peter said. "If me and MJ say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring and right before your eyes." Peter said as he and MJ left.**

**Spidey thought about this for a minute and looked up at Ariel who stood in her bedroom as she brushed her hair and went to bed. Spidey then smiled, but then frowned and sighed sadly as he looked at his guitar and then he put it down on the ground. He then looked back at Ariel's bedroom window.**

**"_Maybe, Peter's right. Maybe I could talk to Ariel,"_ Spidey thought. _"She's pretty."_**

**He then began to walk off to go see Ariel, but then he heard a voice singing. Spidey looked around for the source of the voice. He then looked down at the shore and saw a 16 year old girl with brown hair, purple eyes, black lipstick, and wore a grey shirt, black skirt, tights and shoes. She was also wearing a sea shell necklace.**

**"_Who is she? That voice is so familiar, but I love Ariel better." Spidey_ wondered in thought.**

**Then the girl's singing voice caused Spidey to become hypnotized and there were swirls in his eyes (like when a person is hypnotized). And it just happened. The Ultimatrix wielder had fallen under the girl's spell.**


	11. Stop the Wedding

**Chapter 10: Stop the Wedding**

**The next day, Ariel and Sebastian were asleep in the bedroom. At the same time, Scuttle climbed into the room.**

**"Ariel! Ariel! Wake up! Wake up!" Scuttle shouted happily. "I've just heard the news!"**

**And with that, Ariel and Sebastian woke up. Just then, Scuttle shook the former mermaid's hand. "Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" The segull congratulated happily.**

**"What is this idiot babbling about?" Sebastian asked with a groan.**

**"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you haven't heard! The whole town's talking about the prince getting hitched this afternoon!" Scuttle answered. Sebastian and Ariel had confused looks.**

**"You know, he's getting married." Scuttle said with a smile.**

**Then Scuttle came over to Sebastian and gave them a noogie. "I just came to wish you good luck. Me and my friends will cheer for you. I wouldn't miss it!" Scuttle then flew off out the window.**

**Ariel looked confused and then smiled in extremely excited way. She went over to Sebastian and hugged him and ran out of her bedroom happily.**

**"Wait for us!" Sebastian called, beginning to follow.**

**Meanwhile, Ariel reached the grand staircase, still excited. But when the girl came to a balcony, she looked down in the foyer and shock met her eyes. Down there was Spidey, Mr. Herriman and the girl from the other night. At the same time, Sebastian came up next to her and looked to see the three.**

**"Who's that?" Sebastian asked referring to the girl with Spidey.**

**"Well, Spidey, I guess I was mistaken." Mr. Herriman said to Spidey (who was still in his trance.) "I guess this mystery woman of yours does, in fact, exist. And she is lovely. Congratulations,…uh," Mr. Herriman said, tried to remember the name.**

**"Hope." The girl known as Hope said.**

**"Yeah." Mr. Herriman said, remembering.**

**Spidey nodded, "We wish to be married as soon as possible."**

**Ariel's eyes widen in shock and horror as she gasped. Then she mouthed, "NO!"**

**"What? Now? These things take time and…" Mr. Herriman began before Spidey interrupted.**

**"No! This afternoon, Mr. H. The wedding ship should depart at sunset." The Ultimatrix wielder answered.**

**"Very well, Spidey. As you wish." Mr. Herriman said to Spidey with a shrug, unaware of the gang up on the balcony.**

**Ariel was now upset that tears flooded up in her eyes. She then ran off with the others following her. Only Hope saw them leaving. The brown haired girl then looked the necklace still hanging around her neck as she chuckled evilly, yet quietly. But Spidey's spider sense goes off in his mind as they fight the magic off of Ursula's spell.**

**Later, Ariel arrived at the dock to see the wedding ship depart. Flounder and Sebastian were there as well. The red haired girl then sat down, starting to cry.**

**The others then shed themselves tears of sadness.**

**Meanwhile, Scuttle was flying in the air and humming the wedding march until he saw the wedding ship and looked at the window, hearing at Ariel's voice, then he saw to his surprise, he saw not Ariel, but instead Hope. Then Hope was singing.**

**Hope: What a lovely little bride, I'll make**  
**My dear, I look divine**  
**Things are working out, according to my ultimate design**

**With an evil smirk, Hope took a hairpin out of her own hair and tossed it at the wooden angel carved into the mirror frame, knocking it over a bit, much to Louis's shock. The seagull gulped a nervous gulp as Hope continued.**

**Soon I'll have that little mermaid**  
**And the ocean will be mine!**

**As Hope laughed evilly, she looked into the mirror. Louis looked shocked to see Urusla in Hope's reflection. "URSULA?" Scuttle exclaimed in shock, "Oh no! She's gotta…I …!" Scuttle stammered. He then ran at the window, only to ram in it.**

**Then Scuttle flew to the dock where Julie and the others were at. "ARIEL! ARIEL! Ariel, we got big trouble! I was flying, I was flying-of course. I was flying-an-I saw Hope was watching a mirror and she was singing with a stolen set of pipes!" Scuttle exclaimed then grabbed Sebastian by the robe and looked at him in the eyes, "DO YOU HEAR WHAT I'M TELLING YOU? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING URSULA IN DISGUISE!" The pelican shouted shaking Sebastian like a British nanny before letting the crab/conductor go.**

**Upon hearing "Ursula", Ariel looked shocked. "Are you sure about this?" Sebastian asked.**

**"Have I ever been wrong?" Scuttle asked. "I man when it's important?"**

**Sebastian thought about hearing of Ursula in disguise and he looked shocked, "Wait! If Ursula's in disguise as Hope, then that means she's cheating on Ariel's deal!" he exclaimed angrily.**

**"What are we gonna do?" Scuttle asked worried.**

**"Ariel there's no time! Look at the sun!" Flounder said, pointing to the sunset.**

**Ariel stood up and looked at the wedding ship, seeing the sunset as well, _"Before the sun sets on the third day…" _Ursula's voice said in a haunting way.**

**With a determined look, Ariel jumped into the water. She realized however that she couldn't swim since she was a human.**

**"Ariel, grab on to Flounder." Sebastian said and Ariel grabbed her friend hand fin, "Flounder, you get Ariel to that boat as fast as you can carry you."**

**"We'll try!" Flounder nodded as they started swimming with Ariel swimming with them. Flounder and Ariel towards the boat as fast as they could.**

**"We gotta get to the sea king. He must know about this." Sebastian said.**

**"What about me?" Scuttle asked eagerly.**

**"You! Find a way to stall that wedding!" Sebastian ordered Scuttle. And with that, Sebastian dove into the water.**

**"Stall the wedding." Scuttle repeated. "What an I-That's it!" Scuttle exclaimed getting an idea. Then he called out all the birds, fish, starfish, dolphins, and seals and said, "We've got an emergency here!" And with that, Scuttle and the other sea creatures flew/swam to the ship as fast as they could.**

**But Unknown to everyone that Krypto, Shoeshine, Tom, and Jerry were at the castle but Krypto and Shoeshine heard everything from top of tall building on the castle and they were determinted to rescue their master and new master once she's marry Spidey Krypto turn to everyone "all right everyone we know the drill." Krypto tells everyone as he told everyone to stand back "It's superdog time!" Krypto said as he looks at his tail and starts runs around in a circle chasing his tail until he comes a blur and about 10 seconds he stop and he becomes Superdog with his red cape, red diamond with the yellow background with the big 'S' on it. Shoeshine goes and grabs his wrapped up costume as he heads into a phone booth and Tom, Jerry runs to the cabinet and they open up the doors and they grab on their costumes which Tom's Powertom costume and Jerry's costume was which a ninja costume the color costume is black and Jerry has the power of the Ninja and Tom's superhero name is Powertom with the same his of Shoeshine. Shoeshine uses his superspeed as flys around in the phone booth changing into his costume and about 20 seconds later he burst out of the booth and in his costume which was a blue cape, red sweater with the big white 'U' he is Underdog as he heads the skys and Krypto, Tom flew to the skys, Jerry transport to the ship like a ninja.**

**Meanwhile, on the wedding ship, Spidey (who was still in a trance with his spider sense fighting off the magic but the spider sense is breaking up the magic with the help of the Ultimatrix's aliens as they fight off the magic) and Hope/Ursula walked down the isle. The disguised villain then noticed Cujo and Tram were growling at her with his teeth gritted, but she kicked them in the face. With a look of satisfaction on her face, Hope/Ursula and Spidey continued down the isle.**

**"Dearly beloved.." The Bishop (Les Miserables) began.**

**A mile later from the ship, Flounder was still swimming towards the ship with Ariel holding Flounder. "Don't worry, Ariel. We're gonna make it." Flounder said.**

**Back at the wedding ship, Hope/Ursula smiled evilly watching the sun setting as The Bishop continued.**

**"Now, do you Spidey take Hope to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" The Bishop asked.**

**"I do." Ben said, still in his trance but about to be free of it as his eye twitch and the trance brokes off as he grins for a second. Before he stood there. His Spider suit goes auto as it goes under the suit and Spidey is ready to rip off the suit.**

**"And do you…"**

**"CHARGE!" A voice shouted at the same time.**

**Hope/Ursula and everyone turned as Scuttle and the sea creatures caused mayhem.**

**Seals threw water on Hope/Ursula and a lobster pinched her hair, making the disguised villain scream. And a starfish went on Hope/Ursula's mouth, shutting her up.**

**"By the power invested…" The Bishop began, then stopped confused. "Is this part of the wedding?" Spidey slips into the crowd like a Assassin.**

**Hope/Ursula got the starfish off her mouth and looked really angry. "Get away from me!"**

**But the disguised villain was being bounced like a ball by the seal and then was flying into the wedding cake.**

**During that crazy time, Ariel got onto the deck in the nick of time. Hope/Urusla now a total mess stood up really furious and at the same time, dolphins came to her and spat water at her.**

**Scuttle then squawked loud in Hope/Ursula's face.**

**"Why you little-" Hope/Ursula growled angrily as she grabbed Scuttle by the neck and strangled him.**

**Cujo and Tramp ran to Hope/Ursula who is still strangling the pelican. The two dogs then bit the disguised villain in the butt, making her scream. As this happened, Scuttle accidentally took the necklace off her, and tossed it up in the air. Then the necklace shatters on the floor in front of Ariel the voice that was in it got freed and floated up to Ariel, singing. Spidey came out of the crowd, just as everyone looked at Ariel, especially Hope who looked furious at her. Then the sphere went into Ariel's throat as she finished singing.**

**"Ariel?" Spidey wondered quietly.**

**"Spidey!" Ariel exclaimed happily as Cujo and Tramp licked her happily. Ariel petted them in response.**

**"You can talk? You're the one!" Spidey said happily as he ran up to Ariel and hugged her.**

**"Spidey! Get away from her!" Hope/Ursula yelled angrily. She suddenly realized that she spoke with her normal voice and covered her mouth with her eyes widen.**

**"It was you all the time." Spidey said happily.**

**"Oh, Spidey, I wanted so much to tell you." Ariel said happily. Just as they were about to kiss…**

**"Spidey, NO!" Hope/Ursula shouted.**

**At the same time, the sun set and Ariel felt a pain in her legs and slipped out of Spidey's arms. He looked down at Ariel's legs to see a bright green mertail instead.**

**"Ariel! You're a mermaid?" Spidey asked**

**"Yes." Ariel answered sadly.**

**"You're too LATE!" Hope/Ursula said evilly. "You're too LATE!" and on "late" she shoots lightning upwards to the sky from her fingers. Then Hope/Ursula transformed back into Ursula making everyone on the ship gasp in horror.**

**The evil witch then grabbed Ariel and looked at Spidey who was still shocked, "So long, lover boy." Ursula said evilly as she and Ariel jumped back into the ocean with Ship diving into the water too after.**

**"Ariel!" Spidey shouted in shock.**

**Krypto, Underdog, Tom, and Jerry arrived too late but look at Spidey's face and he is got a hero's look in his eyes.**


	12. Attack of the 300 Ft Urusla

**Chapter 11: Attack of the 300 Ft Urusla**

**Later, Urusla was swimming through a barrier part of the ocean, holding mermaid Ariel. Jestsam and Flotsam were there to greet her.**

**Ursula then looked at the red haired merprincess with an evil smirk. "Poor little princess," the sea witch said in sarcastic sympathy. "Lucky for you, it's not you that I want. I'm much after a bigger-"**

**"Urusla, Stop!" a familiar voice ordered angrily.**

**Ursula turned and saw Triton right in front of her, pointing his trident in her face. Sebastian and Flounder were right there next to him with looks of determination. Despite being confronted, however, Ursula wasn't the least bit shocked.**

**"Why, King Triton." Ursula said with a chuckle. "How are you?"**

**"Let my daughter go!" Triton ordered angrily.**

**Ursula just laughed. "She's mine now! You see, we made a deal!" upon saying that, Ursula pulled out the same contract that Ariel signed on the day she became a human.**

**"A deal you cheated on!" Flounder replied angrily.**

**"Daddy, I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Ariel cried as Jetsam and Flotsam kept a hold of her.**

**Her father glared at the contact and aimed his trident at it. He then fired a laser at it, but he contract didn't break.**

**Ursula laughed and said, "You see, the contract's unbreakable, waterproof, etc. even for you, of course I am a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great sea king is a precious commode." Ursula said.**

**At that moment, the contract turned into a sphere of light. It went towards Ariel and it trapped her in a swirling vortex and she gasped as she went down and just then to the good guys' shock, Ariel slowly started turning into a sea worm!**

**"But…I'm willing to exchange for someone even better." Ursula smirked.**

**Back on the ship, Spidey was standing on the railing on the side of the ship. The 17 year old boy was once again in his normal attire (Spider costume after Spidey rip off the suit of the wedding). He was about to dive into the water when Mr. Herriman, with his cousin Gwen and friend Kevin, parents and grandfather (who came just for the wedding) along with Krypto, Shoeshine, Tom, and Jerry came up to him.**

**(The parents of Spidey are Clark Kent and Diana or better known as Superman and Wonder Woman and they pretty help out Spidey since he their son and one more thing Spidey doesn't have neither of their powers)**

**"Spidey! What are you doing?" Clark demanded.**

**"Dad, I lost Ariel once! I'm not gonna lose her again!" Spidey answered sternly before his mask came on by nanotech.**

**"I'm going with you." Gwen said as she went on the railing.**

**"And so am I." Kevin added joining Gwen's side.**

**"Same here." Clark added joning Kevin's side.**

**"I seconded that." Diana added also as she join Clark's side.**

**"Us too." Krypto, Underdog, Tom, and Jerry added joining Spidey's side.**

**Spidey then turned towards his friend and grandfather who were on the ship. "Stay here with MJ and Peter til we get back." Spidey said.**

**"Be careful Spidey!" Mr. Herriman called.**

**And with that, Spidey, Gwen, Kevin, Clark, Diana, Krypto, Underdog, Tom, and Jerry dove into the water.**

**Back underwater, Ariel was just almost to her fate. Ursula was holding the contract in front of herself to Triton.**

**"Now, do we have a deal?" Ursula asked with a smirk.**

**With that sad look on his face, Triton nodded. He aimed his trident, and turned his head away. As that happened, a gold laser fired formed his trident and at the contract. In an instant the words "Ariel," changed to "King Triton."**

**"Ha! It's done then!" the sea witch exclaimed.**

**Suddenly, Ariel reverted back to her original self. Then to everyone's shock and horror, the vortex surrounded Triton and he began to turn into a sea worm.**

**"Dad, NO!" Ariel cried in horror as Ursula laughed evilly.**

**After a while, the swirl faded and what stood in Triton's place was a sea worm. His crown lay at his feat with the trident next to his side.**

**"Your majesty." Sebastian groaned.**

**"Dad." Ariel said, shocked and confused.**

**"At last…it's mine!" Ursula exclaimed in delight as she took the crown and placed it on her head. The witch then picked up the trident and began to chuckle fiendishly as the trident began to glow.**

**Ariel looked sadly at her father and at the sea queen/witch with eyes of rage. "You, you monster!" Ariel yelled angrily as she swam at Ursula.**

**All that happened to Ariel was that she got tossed at a rock. "Don't mess with me, you little brat!" Ursula yelled and on "brat", she pointed the trident at Ariel. "Contract or no contract, I can still blast-"**

**Suddenly an yellow lasso wrapped around Ursula's neck and yanked back hard away from Ariel and slammed into the rock behind her and the eels grabbed Ariel before she made a escape and Ariel had her eyes closed before awaiting her fate.**

**"Aah!" the sea witch yelled as she was slammed and pull by the strange yellow lasso that caught her by the neck, before the yellow lasso got off of the sea witch and Ursula got up and notice that Ariel was almost got away and she swim back up to Ariel but she notice someone was behind her.**

**Ursula turned around to see Spidey as Spider-Man with Gwen and Kevin, Clark, Diana as she wrapped up her lasso, Krypto, Underdog, Tom, and Jerry.**

**"You little brats!" Ursula growled angrily.**

**"Spidey, look out!" Ariel cried out.**

**"After them!" Ursula ordered to Jetsam and Flotsam as they released Ariel and try go after them but however with Spidey, Superman, Wonder Woman, Krypto, Underdog, Tom having superspeed as Diana grabbed Gwen and Clark grabbed Kevin and Tom grabbed Jerry and they ran in a blur confusing the eels as Ursula didn't notice that one of the superheroes was behind her and Diana punch Ursula hard and Ursula was punched in the back of head by the Amazon woman and Ursula gets really mad as she aims the trident as she turns at Diana and the witch fires the beam at Diana but Diana held up her silver braces of Victory as the deflects them to the left and right each time as Diana got done and superspeed out of there. But however the eels got hold of...**

**Jetsam and Flotsam trapped Spidey, Gwen and Kevin their coils. Sebastian swam up and pinched Jetsam's tail making the eel scream. Flounder was currently poking Jetsam and Flotsam who then let go of Spidey, Gwen and Kevin.**

**"Say goodbye to your sweetheart." Ursula said evilly to Ariel while aiming the trident at Spidey, Gwen and Kevin, Clark, Diana, Krypto, Shoeshine, Tom, and Jerry.**

**Ariel gasped in horror. Then all of a sudden, the mermaid swam right up to the witch and pulled her hair, making Ursula scream in pain. This also caused her to miss it and hit the eels. And Jetsam and Flotsam were dead. Ursula, who recovered from her hair pulled, gasped at the damage.**

**"Babies!" Ursula cried as she looked over the damage. "My poor beautiful eels."**

**The witch then glared angrily at Spidey, Gwen, Kevin, Clark, Diana, Krypto, Underdog, Tom, and Jerry and Ariel with evil eyes while growling in anger. The two lovers then swam up to the surface as fast as their legs/fins could carry them. As Ursula snarled angrily, she became enlarged in a cloud of smoke while Ariel's friends looked on in fright as everyone swam to the surface.**

**Up on the surface, Spidey and Ariel swam up to each other and embraced as Gwen, Kevin, Clark, Diana, Krypto, Underdog, Tom, and Jerry look at them behind Spidey.**

**"Spidey, you gotta get out of here!" Ariel said to her love.**

**"No! I won't leave you!" Spidey protested.**

**Suddenly Spidey's spider sense goes off, the water underneath them began to glow and bubble. Then something emerged from the water and rose off knocking Ariel and Spidey, Clark, Kevin, Gwen, Diana, Krypto, Shoeshine, Tom, Jerry back. The ten then looked up in horror to see the shape before them was none other than Ursula, who was the size of King Kong.**

**"You pitiful, insignificant fools!" Ursula yelled.**

**"Look out!" Spidey said as he, Ariel, Gwen, Kevin, Clark, Diana, Krypto, Underdog, Tom, and Jerry who just swam up and got out of the way of Ursula's dropping tentacle.**

**"Now I am the ruler of all the ocean!" Ursula yelled in triumph. "The waves will obey to my whims!" Ursula waved the trident around, stirring up a violent storm.**

**As the waves got stronger, Spidey, Gwen, Kevin, Clark, Diana, Krypto, Underdog, Tom, and Jerry got separated from Ariel. "SPIDEY!" the mermaid cried.**

**The Ultimatrix wielder, his cousin and best friend, parnets, and his pets screamed as they got tumbled into the waves. Ariel saw this and looked horrified as she looked up at Ursula with the same look.**

**"The sea and all its spoils BOW TO MY POWER!" The witch shouted, putting the trident into the water and stirred the water around making a whirlpool.**

**The whirlpool was so strong that it causing many shipwrecks from underwater to be brought up to the surface. When a shipwreck nearby hit Ariel as she swam over to a nearby rock and held onto it for life. At that moment, Spidey, Gwen, Kevin, Clark, Diana, Krypto, Underdog, Tom, and Jerry resurfaced just a shipwrecked version of a pirate ship and went underwater as they went to the seawitch's back.**

**"Spidey." Ariel muttered sadly as she looked on in horror.**

**Underwater, Spidey noticed everyone and they looked at Spidey and Spidey give them the nod and they nodded back as Diana use her flying underwater grabbed Spidey, Clark grabbed Gwen and Kevin by the arms, Jerry got on Tom's shoulder and everyone else head up the surface and Diana, Clark, Krypto, Underdog, Tom flew to the skys as everyone was gasping for air and they landed on a boat that magically appear out of thin air.**

**Meanwhile, Ursula turned toward Ariel who is still holding onto the rock. The sea witch blasted the rock, destroying it. This also caused Ariel to fall to the bottom of the whirlpool below screaming. The mermaid looked up from the sandy dry bottom of the whirlpool. Above the whirlpool was Ursula who was grinning wickedly. The sea witch then aimed the trident at Ariel and fired blast after blast at the mermaid. As Ariel dodged every blast, she cried out.**

**Back on the boat, Spidey hear the cried of Ariel and looked at his parents, pets, and friends. "Ya'll I'm going killed this little piece of crap a witch all right." He said to his friends as he looks up at the sea witch's size.**

**"Do it." Gwen, Kevin, Clark, Diana, Krypto, Underdog, Tom, and Jerry said in unison.**

**Spidey then dive into the water and Kevin drove the boat away from the sea witch. The witch was not paying any attention to see the boat driving away from her and Spidey was under water as he lands on the ocean floor brought his right wirst and activated the Ultimatrix as he scroll through his transformation lists.**

**'Come on... please still be in here...BINGO!' Spidey cried in thought as he came across holographic projection he was looking for. "All right...time to get big, way big."**

**He slammed his hand down on the Ultimatrix dial. Spidey superspeed away from the sea witch before all of a sudden, a bright emerald light took hold under the sea as Spidey stops about 50 yards from her. Spidey could his feel body making extreme changes under the suit as it retraces into the spider watch before it disappears. His size increased over several hundred feet tall and his form remained that of an humanoid organism. A giant fin that was red on top and black on the sides and bottom grew on top of his head, his shoulders, forearms fins, feet and circled area around the Ultimatrix on his chest were all red. Every other part of Spidey's body was white with the legs red. Extreme levels of power and super strength began to course through Spidey's body.**

**Ursula raised the trident over her head not notice the green light behind her.**

**"So much for true love!" Ursula shouted triumphantly as she got ready to thrust the trident at Ariel.**

**When the light had died down rising out of the water like Poseidon an towering eight hundred foot tall all red/white humanoid alien was left in Spidey's place. Shadowing over the sea witch as she notices a shadow over her. It yelled out two words that everyone across the sea could hear for miles.**

**"WAY BIG!"**

**Ursula turns around and staring at waist level of the red/white tallest alien in the world as she got scaried at Spidey as she back away from him and trys to aim the trident at him and the golden beam was shot at Spidey but then crossed his hands together in a right angle-like shape in front of his chest. The golden beam conneted with a comsic-blue one as they push back and fore the beam to see was powerful weapon the Trident or The Ultimatrix as Spidey and Ursula went at it as Ursula swims to the right of the whirpool still powering on the trident and the Ultimatrix as the beams pushing for domination as the beam went at Ursula, then at Spidey, then back at Ursula. Spidey deciding to end this.**

**"Hey, you so-called witch! BITE THIS!" Way Big called out. Ursula knew was coming at her and saw the end coming her way. Way Big let loose all of his power into the blast and the beam widened considerably, overpowering the witch's beam. Her eyes widen in horror.**

**Then the beam by Way Big, killed her by it in the chest. Ursula screamed in pain. The electricity and power began to overflow her. As the witch let out one last scream, she collapsed burned into the water turning into sea foam as the smoke in the air flew. Spidey's Ultimatrix transform him back into his human form as he float back to shore, walked up onto the shore, exhausted, and his clothes tattered. He then collapse unconscious. The Ultimatrix shined in the night sending out a emerald green grow.**

**With the witch now destroyed, everything was back to normal. The merpeople changed back from their sea worm forms in Ursula's lair. Also at the same time, Triton turned back to normal too and gained his trident and crown. He smiled, knowing things were truly back to normal.**


	13. Ariel's Part of Spidey's World now

**Chapter 11: Ariel's Part of Spidey's World Now**

**The next morning, Ariel had swam back to shore and found her love on the shore as she hopped up on the rock after she saw the battle of the two titans but now she was looking sadly towards the unconscious Spidey that saved the entire merpeople from the sea witch from a rock about two yards away from the shore and out of the blue Krypto, Underdog, Clark holding Kevin, Diana holding Gwen, Tom has Jerry on his shoulder as they flew to the unconscious Spidey on the shore as they looked at him. Triton, Sebastian and Flounder looked on at this as well.**

**Triton looked down at Sebastian, who looked up at the king in response. The sea king then looked back at Ariel as he spoke. "She really does love him, doesn't she, Sebastian?" Triton asked.**

**"You know, as I always say," Sebastian said, "Children have got to be free to leave their own lives."**

**The others looked at him like was crazy and Flounder spoke. "You always say that." Sebastian blushed and chuckled.**

**Triton sighed with a sad look on his face as he looked in Ariel's direction. The sea king knew that he can't keep his daughter in the ocean forever. He knew that Ariel should follow her heart no matter what. With a sad sigh, Triton spoke, "I guess there's just one problem left."**

**"What's that, your majesty." Sebastian asked as he looked up at their king.**

**"How much I'm going to miss her." Triton replied.**

**With that, Triton placed his trident on the water flatly while pointing it in Ariel's direction. At the same time, magic came through the ripples of the water from Triton's trident went towards Ariel and soon touched her. All of a sudden, the mermaid's tail began to glow, catching her attention. When Ariel looked down at her glowing tail, her surprised look quickly went into a smile of excitement. She then looked at Sebastian who smiled with Triton. Her Ultimatrix and Spider Morpher shown up and the watch on the right wirst scanned Ariel's bright green tail fin for allowing her to return the sea with unlimited access and the Spider Morpher's red spider shines brightly as the watch gives her spider powers.**

**Upon waking up, Spidey woke up and shook his head. And then, they saw Ariel coming out of the water once again a human and wearing a hot sparkling blue spaghetti dress.**

**"Ariel! Spidey, look, it's Ariel!" Gwen exclaimed happily.**

**An ecstatic smile came onto Spidey's face upon seeing his true love. He began walking in her direction, but suddenly began running towards her. Soon the two lovers came up to each other, and hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Spidey and Ariel then looked at each other passionately and then kissed.**

**The following day, wedding bells rang. Literary. The reason: Spidey and Ariel were getting married. Just as the two were kissing, Shoeshine and Krypto popped out of nowhere and licked the two on each cheek and Spidey and Ariel laughed happily. Spidey was in his spider suit as a wedding outfit. And Ariel was in MJ's old wedding outfit.**

**The crowd cheered as Krypto and Shoeshine flew down and got onto the floor and the Ultimartix wielders petted their dogs on the head. Everyone was super happy for this marriage, even MJ who started crying and hugged Jeremy. Peter dried MJ's eyes and kissed her.**

**Kevin chuckled at the now married couple. "After all these years who'd thought he'd marry a mermaid?"**

**"I certainly never expected this." Peter said to his friend.**

**"Peter?" MJ asked her husband as Peter looked at her confused.**

**"What?" He asked as MJ whispered something in his ear. Peter's eyes widened in surprise and grinned smiling at her.**

**"Really?" He asked MJ nodded in response. Peter turned to the others with a happy smile.**

**"Guys! I'm going to be a dad!" Peter said as Spidey, Ariel, Gwen and Kevin, Clark, and Diana looked at the news in amazement and laughed with glee happy for their friend as Gwen then got the bouquet from Ariel.**

**From the side of the ship all the merpeople including Ariel's friends and family cheered at this wedding. Even Ariel's sisters were there with their boyfriends as they waved at the now human princess.**

**As the whole celebration goes on, Flounder smiled at his friend with May. Scuttle winked at her with a smile.**

**May frowned noticing her boyfriend was not with them. "Where's Sebastian?"**

**Sebastian, in question was actually sitting on the table next the wedding cake with tear-filled eyes until he saw Skinner coming. "uh-oh." Sebastian said, then he jumped off the table that he was sitting on before Skinner accidentally sliced the cake in half.**

**The chef kept on chasing the crab/composer around until he saw a rope Sebastian then cut the rope and a mast came flying down on Skinner. Soon the mast hit the chef in the head, making Skinner see stars and fall over unconscious. Laughing happily, Sebastian jumped over the side of the ship and into the water while laughing happily.**

**"Ha, ha! Yes!" Sebastian said happily as Ariel's friends came up to him and the crab/conductor bowed. "Thank you, thank you."**

**May smirked at Sebastian and kissed him on the lips.**

**At that moment, Ariel came up to the ship's side railing. Triton then came up to the side of the ship an he made a column of water rise up to Ariel's level to them, then he hugged Ariel's happily as an unseen chorus began vocalizing.**

**"I love you, daddy." Ariel whispered to her father. Then the chorus began to sing one last time.**

**Chorus:Now we can walk**  
**Now we can run**

**Once they let go of each other, the former mermaid looked up at her father with a smile. Triton then looked over Ariel's shoulder as she looked in that direction as well to see Spidey standing there with his parents hands on his shoulders a smile on their faces and he salute to him showing him like Spidey a hero and little a solider but mostly a hero of heroes with his parents and pets Diana known as Wonder woman and Clark as Superman, Krypto as superdog, Shoeshine as Underdog, Tom as Power Tom and Jerry as the Ninja standing there with Spidey as Spider-Man and Now Ariel has join the superheroes of planet Earth as Spider-Girl.**

**Now we can stay all day in the sun**

**Triton then lowered himself down to water as Ariel blew a kiss to him. Then Spidey came up to his new wife as the Ultimatrix wielder sang too as he wrapped his arm around Ariel's arm.**

**Spidey: Just you and me**

**Ariel smiled as she sang too as the whole crew walk up to the newlyweds.**

**Ariel: And I could be**

**Ariel, Spidey, Gwen, Kevin, Mr. Herriman, Clark, Diana, MJ and Peter wave goodbye to the sea creatures as they smile.**

**All: Part of your world**

**With a both a smile and a wave of the trident, Triton magically made a rainbow appear. As the wedding ship departed, all the sea creatures and merpeople waved goodbye to the humans while some dove underwater and others look on lovingly as Triton looked at Ariel's land and sea friends with smiles. Then Spidey and Ariel kissed again and as in fairy tales, Disney films, and parodies alike, our newlyweds, friends and family lived happily ever after.**

**The End**


End file.
